Project Arrowhead mission: Equestria
by Echo707
Summary: This is my try at doing my old story over added two more OCs... Alpha squad gets two more members and a new mission how will the new team handle their mission
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Project Arrowhead's owner The Commander was sitting in his office, looking over the files of the two new recruits to Alpha Squad. Nick(dirty blond hair and blue eyes), codename Red and Kourtney(Brown hair and blue eyes), codename Hawk Eye. Both were good solders and would make good additions to the squad. The Commander reached a hand over and tapped the intercom, a voice spoke "Yes Commander what do you need" asked the voice "Tell Grizzly and Echo to come to my office as soon as they can, would you?" said the Commander. " Right away sir". With that The Commander sat back in his chair and awaited for the two to come to his office. Zack( straight black hair and blue and green eyes) was sitting in the lounge, legs propped up on the table, he was wearing his skin tight nanosuit , a pair of black pants and his half face mask that covered his neck, mouth and nose. He was sharpening his Black Combat Machete, running the smooth stone up and down the side of the blade. Ty( short brown hair and eyes) was sitting in a chair wearing his army Regs, next to Zack reading a book. " God something needs to happen around here and soon, I'm bored out of my mind" Zack said never taking his eyes off his task. " Quit bitching we will get a new mission soon. It's only been four months since our last mission" said Ty never looking up from his book. " True but it's just so damn boring, there hasn't even been any prisoners for me to torture" said Zack as he put down his machete on the table. Just then a man walked into the room. " Grizzly, Echo. The Commander wants to see you both in his office, now" said the man. Ty and Zack looked up at the sound of their names. " Well Zack looks like you got your wish" Ty said as he and Zack stood and walked to The Commander's office.

They reached his office and knocked on the door. " Come in" said The Commander. Ty and Zack entered the office. " Sir" Said Ty "Sup Boss" Zack said. Ty smacked Zack in the back of the head " OW you ass" shouted Zack " Show The Commander some respect" said Ty. " Enough both of you I have some news for you two" spoke The Commander. Both Ty and Zack stood at attention as fast as they could. " What is the news, sir" asked Ty. The Commander spoke " I am adding two more members to Alpha Squad" " WHAT WHY... are we not doing a good job? Is there something I fucked up on the last mission?" Zack asked worry in his voice. "Calm down Echo there is nothing wrong with the work you have been doing... but I feel that find that if Alpha squad had two more members the missions will be easier" said The Commander as he pulled out two files and handed one to Ty " Nick codename Red, his Father won the Medal of Honor for saving his squad on a mission. Nick joined the Army soon after wanting to live up to his father's name. Since then has served five tours of combat killing at least 500 enemy troops" Ty said reading the file aloud. Zack grabbed the other file " Kourtney codename Hawk Eye. On her last mission her squad was killed in front of her. She went into a blood rage killing and scalping 50 enemy troops. Upon her return she was put into an insane asylum, she just got out" Zack finished reading. Ty looked over to Zack " She scalped 50 enemy troops... Damn Zack she may give you a run for your money on the crazy scale" Zack narrowed his eyes at Ty and spoke " It's one thing to do that kinda thing once it's another to do it every chance you get... Plus she only did that cause her squad got killed, I would scalp people for looking at me funny". They put the files back down on the desk and The Commander spoke " They're in the locker room getting ready for your next mission". " Where are we going to now, sir?" asked Ty. " We don't know but the scans did show a high amount of natural resources and as you know we always need more of those so go get ready." said The Commander "Yes, sir" both Ty and Zack said in unison and walked out of the office to the locker room.

" Sirs" both Nick and Kourtney stood at attention and saluted as Ty and Zack walked in to the locker room. Both were already in their combat gear ( MICH 2000 combat helmet, OE Tech Interceptor Plate Carrier, Condor Hard Knuckle Combat Gloves, Army Combat Uniform,M16A2,WASP combat knife it's a big knife that at the press of a button blows up the blade with CO2 ,M9 pistol...same as Ty's gear, except his M16 has a grenade launcher). " Hear that Ty? We are "Sirs" now" Said Zack as he walked to his locker. " Calm down. You two, no need to get all formal" said Ty walking up to the two new comers. Both Nick and Kourtney eased up and sat back down. "Oh sorry" said Kourtney. Nick looked over to Ty and Zack who were getting their gear on "Uhhhh... Echo what are you wearing" said Nick. Zack turned to Nick, all of his Blood Dragon armor on but the helmet. " It's called Blood Dragon armor got it on a mission along with my nanosuit, Ty had a chance to get a suit of armor made for him but he said no says earth weapons work just fine, I don't think the same so on our first mission I got new weapons and armor." Nick and Kourtney looked at Zack like he was talking crazy " You make it sound like there are aliens out there that gave you this armor, We don't even have the tech to leave our solar system" said Kourtney. Zack looked at her and spoke " You have no idea what Project Arrowhead does do you" She got a smug look on her face and said " I know what we do here, we get resources and share them across the world" Zack nodded " Very good but do you know where we get these Resources" said Zack . The smug look on Kourtney's face vanished " Ah that's what I thought. See this planet's resources aren't going to last forever, so The Commander told the nerds to find a way to solve that and what did they come up with... not even going to guess fine I'll tell you they made a wormhole machine thinking hey lets go to outer space to find more resources...but these wormholes didn't go to outer space they went to different dimensions... Yeah I had the same look on my face to but then I got paired up with Ty and went on our first mission and well seeing is believing right" Zack finished his speech with both Nick and Kourtney with looks of disbelief on their faces.

By the time Zack finished his speech both him and Ty and gotten their gear ready and Zack had put his helmet on. The intercom buzzed "ALPHA SQUAD REPORT TO THE PLATFORM" Alpha Squad got up and went to the platform. The Commander was waiting by Alpha squad's digital camouflage Humvee with a Mark 19 grenade launcher. " So how did the introductions go Grizzly" asked The Commander " Well sir the recruits didn't know what Alpha Squad was made to do." said Ty walking up to The Commander. The Commander moved closer to Ty and whispered " The less they know about order 35 the better don't tell them about it until you have to give the command understood" "understood sir" said Ty. "Alright Red, Hawk Eye welcome to Alpha squad, let me tell you what your mission will be on this trip... I take it from the look on your face's Echo couldn't keep his mouth shut... Shocker" Said The Commander turning and facing the rest of the squad. Zack laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Well you see what happen was..." The Commander turned to Zack he had look in his eyes and spoke "Quiet Echo" Zack Snapped to attention "SIR" Zack said and didn't move. Ty looked at The Commander and said "One of these days sir you are going to have to teach me that" The Commander spoke " Ah Grizzly that is a lesson for another day... Now then for the new comers your mission is easy find the leaders and offer a trade agreement between their world and ours...Think you guys can handle that" Nick and Kourtney nodded. The Commander smiled "Good now get ready your mission begins soon" and with that Ty, Nick, Kourtney all went to get in the Humvee. Zack was still standing at attention, rooted into place. The Commander turned back around and said "Oh almost forgot at ease Echo" Like someone had cut the rope holding him in place, his body eased up and he started moving again and he spoke "Thank you sir" and then moved to the Humvee but stopped in front of the passenger side door " Kourtney... the fuck are you doing?" Said Zack. Kourtney looked to Ty and Nick then back to Zack then spoke " I am sitting in the Humvee" Zack opened the door and said "Well I can see that but you're in my seat" "oh come on does it really matter " she said "Yes now get your ass in the back noob" said Zack. Kourtney knew she wasn't going to win and got in the back then Zack got in his seat next to Ty in the driver's seat. The Commander moved off the platform and the intercom buzzed again " PORTAL OPEN MOVE THROUGH NOW" and with that all of Alpha put on gas mask all but Zack because his helmet already filtered the air around him. Once they were done they drove through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the deal I will be updateing every week so...ya**

**Chapter2**

(alpha's point of view)The Humvee was shaking violently in the portal " **ZACK SOMETHING IS WRONG, THIS IS WAY TO ROUGH" **shouted Ty over the sound of the Humvee's shaking "You don't need to shout I'm right here " said Zack looking as if he didn't care. " **ECHO HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM" **Shouted Nick from the back. "Because if something is wrong its not like we can fix it now so if we crash I hope we hit something hard I don't want to limp away from this" Zack said looking back to Nick. Just then there was a bright flash.

(pony point of view) It was a quiet day in Ponyville and Applejack(anyone who is reading this knows what all of the MLP characters look like so I am not saying what everyone of them looks like) was bored at her apple stand in the town center. " Hey Applejack how is your day" said a voice to her side. She looked over and saw her friend Twilight walking over to her. " Boring apples are selling slow and nothing has happened all day" said Applejack looking over to her friend, Twilight smiled at her friend and spoke " Don't worry something will happen soon". At that moment a rainbow blur hit her in the side and knocked her to the ground " OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY TWILIGHT ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Rainbow Dash said as she got up. Twilight got up and shook her self off and said "Ya I'm fine but whats wrong" asked Twilight looking at her friend. Rainbow Dash looked up to the sky and said " Its the clouds they are acting weird they are moving on their own". Twilight look confused " That can't be right" now the three of them Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were looking up at the sky. " See I told you they are moving on their own". Suddenly there was a loud boom like thunder and a bright flash. They looked to the center of the market where the sound came from and saw a large object fly out of the bright flash.

(alpha's point of view) Ty was doing his best not to loss control of the Humvee. Then there was a bright flash that blinded him and when he could see again it looked like he was in a old town market. " **O SHIT **" Ty shouted. The Humvee was about to hit a stand, Ty slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel as hard as he could to the side. Zack was slammed into the passenger side door with such force that it tore the door off the side of the Humvee and Zack was sent flying through the air and crashed into Applejack's stand.

Ty, Nick, and Kourtney all got out of the Humvee. Nick and Kourtney grabbed the side of the Humvee to keep their balance. Ty having been through the portal before was use to it and did not need to get his balance. Ty walked over to the passenger side of the Humvee where the door was missing. Ty punched the side of the Humvee and ripped the gas mask off and shouted "**GOD DAMNIT IT ECHO WHERE ARE YOU**" "Over here " yelled Zack from the destroyed apple stand he was laying in. Ty and the others ran over to Zack. Zack was still laying in the rubble of the apple stand. There were odd colored ponies around him but Ty thought nothing of it thinking they were just animals. Ty,Nick and Kourtney stood over Zack Nick (Nick and Kourtney having took their masks off at seeing Ty do it) looked at Zack and asked "You alright Echo". Zack looked up at nick and spoke

" FanFUCKINGtastic Red, not like I got flung out of the Humvee at 50mph and crashed in to a market stand or anything like that" " You could have just said your were fine" Nick said " I thought I did"Zack said. Ty held out his hand and pulled Zack up. " Asshole next time you get flung out of the Humvee leave the door on the damn thing" Ty said " O sorry next time I'll stop and put it back on before I fly through the air and crash" Zack said dusting himself off. "Thank you"

(pony point of view) Rainbow Dash had just barley pushed Applejack out of the way before the strange creature crashed into Applejack's stand. "Is everypony ok" asked Twilight looking around at her friends. " ya we're find Twi what is that thing" Applejack said looking down at Zack who was just recovering from what had happen " Fuck I said I didn't want to limp away" Zack Spoke to him self. All of the ponies took a step back at hearing him talk. Twilight was about to say something but she heard shouting from the other strange creatures and the one that was laying in the rubble shouting back then the other ones started to run over to the ruined apple stand. The shiny creature tried to get up but just fell back on the ground. When the others creatures reach their friend they spoke for a few seconds before on of them helped the shiny on up. The ponies had to look up at the creatures because the creatures were about as tall as the Princesses (which was about six feet). _That shiny one as a bad mouth on him_ thought Twilight to her self. "Is it just me or are there way to many animals in this town where are all of the people" said the shorter one of the group, Twilight guess it was female because of the pitch of the voice. " Hey who are you calling animals" Rainbow Dash spoke.

(alpha POV) All of Alpha squad jumped when the rainbow haired pony spoke. " THE FUCK" zack shouted. "did that pony just talk" Kourtney asked "ya she did" Nick said looking at Kourtney. "Ok so we have met the locals of this universe" Ty said still looking and the three ponies in front of them."What kinda universe has god damn talking ponies in it this isn't right... GOD DAMN YOU SCIENCE" shouted Zack as he looked at the crowd of ponies that was gathering around them. Nick and Kourtney not being use to being on the first contact squad had their guns up and at the ready aiming around at the crowd. Ty and Zack haven gotten use to crowds from all their other missions was not as jumpy."lower your weapons guys they are three foot tall ponies what can they do" Ty said looking back at Nick and Kourtney. Ty turned back around and looked down at Twilight and said " hello there sorry for the scare and destroying your stand my name is Grizzly and these are my squad mates Echo, Red and Hawk Eye" pointing to each of them as he said their names.

(pony POV) Twilight shook her head to clear her mind, this strange new creature chose her to talk to so she had to seem like she had a clue of what was going on "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack and Rainbow Dash" she said pointing at her friends as she spoke.

" Who the fuck names the locals here 12 year old girls" said Echo. Grizzly hit echo on the back of his head "what the hell you ass" Echo said " Don't be rude" Grizzly said. "hey you two shouldn't we be talking to the locals and not hitting each other" said Kourtney "quiet noob this is between professionals" Zack said raising his hand in front of her face. Kourtney slapped Zacks hand out of her face " Call me a noob again and see what happens"said Kourtney getting in Zacks face "look noob there is no need to..." he wasn't able to finished as Kourtney kneed him right in the balls. Zack fell face first to the ground grabbing his lower area " Son of a bitch what is wrong with you " Zack said rolling from side to side on the ground. " I told you to stop calling me a noob... now what have you learned" said Kourtney. " That I should wear my cup from now on" Zack said finally getting up. " Um can we please continue I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot of question that I would like you to answer" said Twilight. Ty looked away from the side show and back to Twilight and said " Right sorry about that do you have some place not in the open that we can talk" Twilight smiled and said " Yes fallow me and we will go to my house... Rainbow Dash, Applejack would you two mind getting the rest of the girls and bringing them to my house" "sure thing Twi we will be at your place soon" said Applejack. And with that the Two groups went their own ways Alpha and Twilight to Twilight's house and Rainbow Dash and Applejack to get Twilight's friends. Echo had run back to the thing they came in and grabbed a bag which he put on his back before running back to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER BEFORE...WELL ALL THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW ME KNOWS WHATS COMEING**

**CHAPTER 3**

(Alpha POV) As Alpha squad and their tour guide led them to her house. Whenever a pony would pass by they would stop and stare at Alpha. Zack and Ty having been on missions like this before were used to all of the staring but the two new comers weren't and Ty and Zack both saw how on edge they were. " You guys need to ease up your to tease." Zack said slowing down his speed so that he stood between the two new comers, he put his arms around their shoulders and spoke again " I mean really, you act as if something is going to come from the sky and hit us at any second. Relax, I am right here to protect you from the three foot ponies" Kourtney removed Zack's arm from her, Nick just shook his head, Zack took his arm off Nick's shoulder "Fine stay in that bad mood. Won't hurt me." said Zack as he crossed his arms and mockingly stomped off back next to Ty. "Can you act like a highly trained sniper for just one mission?" said Ty looking at Zack. Zack brought a hand up to his chin as if he was thinking really hard about something before shaking his head " Nope." He said and walked faster to catch up with Twilight. He moved in front of her and started walking backwards staring down at her.

(pony POV) _How is he avoiding everything__? C__an these creatures see behind themselves__?_Twilight thought to herself. Then Echo chose to speak up "So you really don't have anything on your whole world that even comes close to what we look at?" he asked. " Well we have dragons and when they are young they kinda look like you." She said. Another pony was walking by and was about to run into Echo. But before that could happen, Echo had side stepped the pony and continued to walk backwards. Twilight was wide eyed _O__k I could __chalk it up luck before, but thi__s__? H__ow is he doing that__?_She thought "Umm Echo... How are you not tripping over everything?" She asked him. He tapped the side of his head "My helmet shows me my surroundings in the form of a little map in the corner of my vision it also shows me all movement around me. Which is how I am avoiding all of the ponies." He said as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Twilight was amazed but she still had some questions she wanted answered "So why do you look so different from the rest of your squad mates?" She asked. Echo turned around and moved to her side and matched her speed " On my first mission with Grizzly, he and I got into a fight with some nasty aliens. They were some big motherfuckers and a hell of a lot stronger, but we beat them and after that the people who were with us at the time offered to reward us with new armor and weapons. I of course said yes, but Grizzly said our planet's gear was just fine, and one day later and a lot of work on my part and I had my Blood Dragon armor (look up mass effect armor and see what it looks like also when he talks about his weapons look them up to)" said Echo. " So what is your mission here?" asked Twilight hoping to get an answer. Echo shook his head "Can't tell you civilians that, if your leaders were with you then sure but we have orders to keep our mouths shut about our mission until we talk to your leaders then you can ask all the questions you want. But till then only questions not about our mission will be answered." he said . Twilight sighed she didn't know how long it would take before the Princess came to Ponyville. The rest of the trip was in silence until they reached Twilight's house. When they got there Twilight could see the rest of her friends were already inside waiting for them. Twilight and Alpha squad entered the house.

(alpha POV) as they entered the house all talking between the five ponies there was they stopped. "Awkward silence…" Kourtney said as she looked around the room. "We are inside a house built in to a tree... It's almost like a tree house" said Zack. All of the ponies looked at Zack as though they thought there was something wrong with him "What?" said Zack . " Just pretend he isn't here." Ty said moving to the front of the group." So let's begin the introductions my name is Grizzly and this is Echo, Red, and Hawk Eye, and together we make up Alpha squad or the First Contact Squad." the rest of Alpha squad moved to Ty's side. Twilight moved to be with the other ponies and spoke " These are my friends you have already met Rainbow Dash and Applejack. These ponies are Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, and Rarity" she pointed at each of them as she spoke. Pinkie pie was jumping up and down around Alpha squad and speaking very fast " Oh my gosh you're new in town. I can tell, I know every pony in town but you're not ponies, so I don't know you, what are you, what are you carrying on your backs. Why are you so shiny? Is that what you really look like or is it just what you are wear? What do you guys look like without that stuff? Where's your tails?". Ty put his hand on Pinkie's head to stop her from bouncing around and to shut her up. "Please stop bouncing around… We will answer all of your questions but one at a time…" Ty said taking his hand off Pinkie. "Ok, question time." Ty said.

(pony POV) Twilight had gotten a stack of scrolls by her and was ready to write down everything. " I'll start. What are you?" she asked. "We are called humans." said Red. Rarity spoke up next " I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but. What is that you all are wearing?" she asked. " This is our armor it keeps us safe against bullets and explosions... I don't know what his armor does…" Hawk eye said pointing over to Echo. "Same stuff your armor does. Mine just looks more high tech" said Echo. "Umm... I would like to know what the thing hanging on your waist is and what the things on your back are" Fluttershy asked pointing to Echo. " In order... this is my machete and these are my guns" Echo said pointing to each as he spoke. " What are they used for?" Fluttershy asked. " Well the guns are for one use only and that is killing, and the machete I use it for all kinds of things." said Echo. "You kill others? Why?" asked Fluttershy. " Umm... Well I only kill them if they are bad I mean real bad... Don't worry I won't hurt any of you your too nice" Echo said. " So you guys go around helping people... So you're the good guys?" said Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, sort of." said Grizzly. Pinkie spoke up " If you're the good guys then that means... See you guys later!" Pinkie ran out of Twilight's house at high speeds. " What is with her?" asked Red. Twilight and the other ponies knew what was going on but said nothing to Alpha . "She always does that." said Twilight. " Well I will write a letter to the princess telling her about what has happened and see if she can come and speak with you... SPIKE COME HERE, PLEASE" she shouted up the stairs. A few seconds later spike came down. "Yeah, what is it Twilight?" said Spike before he saw Alpha and just stood there mouth wide open. "Spike I need you to write a letter to the Princess" Twilight said. Spike shook his head " Yeah, ok." Twilight began to speak as Spike wrote. " Dear princess Celestia. Today a new species has come to Ponyville, There are four of them and they call themselves humans. They say they are on a mission to talk to you but as for what the mission is past that they will not tell me

please write back as soon as you can." as she finished Spike then rolled the scroll up and blew green fire on to it sending it off to the Princess. A few seconds later he spit out another letter. Twilight read it out loud " To my students. These humans sound very interesting me and my sister will come to meet them tomorrow"

(Alpha POV) Zack threw his hands up and spoke" Well at least we can go home soon."

"Come on we will give you a tour around town it will be fun." said Applejack. " Well you guys can do that but me and Echo have to go fix the Humvee." Ty said turning to leave. " Why do I have to help?" Zack said " Because your dumbass broke the damn door!" Ty said grabbing Zack by the armor on the back of his neck and dragging him out the door. "Well, that just leaves us." Nick said. " Ok let's go." Twilight said and they all walked out of the house.

(With Ty and Zack) " Hold the door up." Ty said as Zack held the door in place as he screwed it back into place. "Done. Now what?" Zack said leaning on the Humvee. " We drive it back to Twilight's house and wait for them to return." Said Ty walking over and getting in the driver's seat. The drive back to Twilight's house was short and they could see the scared faces of the ponies around. They stopped in front of Twilight's house got out and walked in. "Man not even locked doors. This place must not see much crime." Ty said walking in. Zack walked over to the couch, hit a button on the back of his neck and started taking off his armor. " What are you doing?" Ty said looking over to Zack. "Getting comfy. That armor maybe custom made to fit me but that doesn't mean I want to wear it all the damn time plus their three foot ponies… Not much of a threat." Zack said taking the last of his armor off and his weapons, and putting it on the ground in front of the couch ,leaving him in nothing but his nanosuit and a pair of black pants. He put his feet on the couch and closed his eyes._ Maybe he has the right idea... __F__or once__…_ Ty thought as he began to take off his armor and weapons leaving him in his army regs. Ty went and sat in a chair on the other side of the room and started cleaning his guns.

(pony POV) "Nice town you have here." Red said as they walked back to Twilight's house. " Well thank you, Red. What are towns like on your world?" asked Rarity. "Well we have very tall buildings and more things like the Humvee moving people from place to place." said Kourtney. "Sounds cool" said Rainbow Dash. "Hey guys come here." a high pitch voice said to their side. They looked over to see Pinkie Pie.

"Oh Red, Hawk eye you can stay there I need to talk to the girls alone" said Pinkie Pie. Twilight and her friends moved to Pinkie Pie " What is it, sugercube?" ( not fucking around the was hard to type) asked Applejack. Pinkie just smiled and said " The party is ready I need you guys to bring them to sugercube corner AS soon as you can. Ok?" Twilight nodded " We'll be there soon, just got to go get Echo and Grizzly" and with that they walked to Twilight's house.

(Ty and Zack POV) Ty just got done cleaning all of his gear when the group walked in. "Ah good you guys are here come on we are going to sugercube corner for lunch" Twilight said walking in to the room

looking at the two. "So that's what you look like without your armor... What, is his body black? If so why is half his face is a different color?" asked Rainbow Dash said hovering over Zack. Ty got up and moved to the group and said " No his body isn't black that's his nanosuit it covers all of his body but his head and he wears a half face mask". Ty walked over to Zack and shook his shoulder." hey Echo wake up." nothing, Ty walked over to Twilight " I need a book on your worlds history, please." he asked. She walked over to a self and with her magic floated a book over to him "How many pages?" he asked. "Umm I think about 1000." she said. Ty nodded his head, he turned and threw the book hitting Zack in the head. Zack shot up and grabbed his head and said " OW! Son of a bitch 1000 pages really?" "Ha you're getting better." Ty said. "Asshole... why did you have to wake me up?" Zack asked getting up. " We are getting lunch... And you to you can take the armor and weapons off " Ty said pointing to Nick and Kourtney. " Are you sure? We are still on a mission." said Nick. " Yes...NOW STRIP!" Ty shouted. Kourtney and Nick both jumped and started taking off their weapons and armor leaving nothing but their army regs. Alpha and the ponies started walking out the door "Umm Echo why are you bringing your machete" asked Rarity. " What we are all armed" Zack said looking down at her. The ponies looked to the other Alpha members, who in response show their hidden M9s. "Why would you all carry weapons around. " On our world lots of people carry guns or knives or some kind of weapon with them it's just how our world works" Kourtney said. None of the ponies had any questions after that. The walk to sugercube corner was a quiet on. They were outside of sugercube corner when Ty stopped Alpha "you ponies can go in I need to talk to the squad for a sec" Ty said. The ponies nodded and walked in. "What's up Grizzly" asked Nick. "Try and be friendly and outgoing so this goes over smoothly. Ok?" Ty said to the group mostly to Zack. And with that they walked in. " Why is it dark?" Zack said.

( pony POV) Pinkie Pie moved to her friends when she saw them come in " Where are they?" She asked Twilight. " They are outside... Here they come" said Twilight. All of the ponies on the room were quiet and Pinkie was ready to jump out. As soon as Echo finished talking a pony turned on the lights and all the other ponies in the room jump out and yelled surprise. Pinkie jumped out in front of Echo, Which turned out to be a bad idea. Right as she did so Echo's hand shot up and around her throat he pinned her to the wall and had his machete raised and had it a few inches from her face. She looked in to his eyes and saw a pure intent to kill in them. The other members had not pulled out their guns but they were on edge. " ECHO LET HER GO NOW! Red, hawk eye help me!" shouted Grizzly as they ran over to the two. Grizzly had twisted Echo's arm that held the machete behind his back, the machete dropped to the floor and had another arm around Echo's neck. Hawk eye had removed Echo's other hand from Pinkie's throat. Echo tried to remove Grizzly's hold on him with his free arm but Grizzly just tighten his grip around his throat causing Echo to gasp for air. " Let...me...go" Echo said trying to take in a breath. " Not until you calm down...do you understand me" Ty said. "I'm good...let me go" Echo said letting his body ease up and stopping his attempts to remove Grizzly's arm. Grizzly held him there for a few more seconds before letting him go. Echo feel to his knees gasping for air. " Control yourself Echo." Echo stood up at the same time grabbing his machete and putting it back at his side "Fine." he said and turned to all of the ponies in the room. Twilight and her friends had run over to Pinkie as soon as she was free. " Are you all right Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie rubbed her neck for a few seconds before looking up to her friend with a smile and saying "I'll be fine." Rainbow Dash flew right over to Echo getting in his face and said " What the hay was that for? She was only trying to make you happy you didn't have to hurt her like that." Echo's whole body was shaking. If not for the fact that Grizzly would have stopped him again Twilight knew he would have tried to hurt Rainbow Dash. Echo turned and walked out of the shop. Twilight and her friends moved to the remaining Alpha members. " I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to throw us a party and you could have it had not been a surprise... Echo is what is known as a sniper and before he was on Alpha squad he was a one man team...snipers fight from far away and are trained to attack when something sneaks up on them, so what you did pretty much the worst thing to do to him." Pinkie had a sad look on her face, her hair was deflated "I'm sorry I had no idea." Pinkie said. "Well this is a nice party you have set up here." Said Kourtney

(with Zack) "Fucking ponies." Zack said walking back to Twilight's house. " I hope to god the order 35 goes through." speaking to himself he walked in to the house. _I'll just clean my gear that calms me down__..__. _He looked at his gear and noticed something was missing. "Where's my Black Widow" he said to himself. He searched the house up and down and still couldn't find it. He ran out of the house and back to sugercube corner. Half way there he heard the familiar sound of the Black Widow's gun fire it was muffled but the was loud enough that he could hear it and he ran to where the sound came from.

(Alpha POV) the party went along fine after Echo left and the apologies were said. "So where do you think Echo went Grizzly?" asked Nick. "Knowing him most likely he went back to Twilight's house to clean his gear." Ty said. Just then a loud boom was hear some where off in the town. Ty got up fast and ran out the door to where the sound was came from. Twilight her friends and Nick and Kourtney ran out with him. " Grizzly what is going on?" Said Applejack running along said him. "You heard that noise right? Well that was the sound of Echo's Black Widow firing." Ty said still running. Everyone gave him confused looks. " The Black Widow is a sniper rifle made to take down tanks... the gun is so powerful that if someone shoots it without the right protection it would shatter every bone in their torso !" Ty said, Nick and Kourtney got worried looks on their faces. The ponies were still a little confused. " Let me put it another way one shot from this gun will tear a hole in to a building and keep going and punch another hole on the other side of the building." Ty said hoping to get the Ponies to understand, They did and began to run faster.

(Cutie Mark Crusaders POV) "Hey Apple Bloom why are we in Twilight's house?" asked Sweetie Belle

" We are looking for something cool to show the class for our project" Said Apple Bloom. " And we are doing that in Twilight's house?" Scootaloo said. "Hey girls I found something" Sweetie Belle yelled. The other two walked over to her and looked at what she had found. It was a Black rectangular object about a foot and a half long on the night stand by the couch. "What is it?" Scootaloo ask. Apple Bloom picked it up "I don't know... Whoa." as she lifted it up it uncompact itself to about four feet long. When it uncompact itself she dropped it to the floor from shock were in compacted again (For those of you who don't know mass effect weapons, they compact and uncompact when someone picks them up and puts them down) "Wow… What it is?" Asked Apple Bloom. " It's cool whatever it. Is let's bring it." said Scootaloo and they all went back to the school. " What is that another one of your plans to get your Cutie Marks?" Diamond Tiara said smugly pointing to the black compacted object. " No, its our project." Apple Bloom. " OK Apple Bloom your group is next" Cheerilee said. The CMCs walk up to the front of the class with the Black object on Apple Bloom's back when they got to the front Sweetie Belle tapped the Black object once and it uncompact itself to its full four feet. "If you want you can come and look at it." said Scootaloo the class moved up to look at the object. "So what does it do?" asked one of the students. The CMCs put on fake smiles "Yeah it does loads of stuff" Apple Bloom said keeping still to keep it balanced on her back. "Show us what it does." Diamond Tiara said trying to make them look like fools. Sweetie Belle walked over to Scootaloo and whispered "What now?" she said. "I don't know... Wait what's that? Pull it with your magic" Scootaloo said pointing to a half U shaped piece. Diamond Tiara was looking down the hole at the end of the object. "Here goes nothing." Sweetie Belle said standing behind the object and using her magic on the half U. As it pulled back a loud boom rang through the room it was also with a cracking noise. Scootaloo recovered she looked around, her ears were ringing. What she saw was horrifying, what she first saw was Sweetie Belle on the ground covered in blood upon farther inspection she could see Sweetie Belle had been knocked back and her two front legs were bent at odd angles with one of them having a bone sticking out. Scootaloo turned around to see Apple Bloom just lying on the ground, Scootaloo moved to Apple Bloom and spoke "Can you get up Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom could barely speak "I...cant... feel... my... body…" " I'll go get help." Scootaloo said looking back up and seeing what else had happen. Diamond Tiara or Scootaloo thought it was it was just I tore up body with no head. She looked back to the rest of the class room there were two more bodies and the wall had a big hole in it. "SWEETIE BELLE" " APPLE BLOOM" Scootaloo heard the voices of Rarity and Applejack. "Holy shit Echo your gun does that?" she didn't know the new voices

(with Zack) Zack had met up with Ty and the group. "Echo? Then who has the Widow?" Asked Ty.

"I don't know. I went back to Twilight's house and it was gone I was running back to you guys to tell you when I heard it fire and then I found you.". Zack said still running to where the sound came from. The ponies where leading the way. They stopped in front of a building. " What is this place?" asked Kourtney. "It's the school." Fluttershy said. Zack began walking the outside of the building " What are you doing Echo?" asked Rainbow Dash flying next to him. " The Black Widow would tear a big hole into a building like this so it's safe to say where there's a hole my gun will be there… Oh speak of the devil." Zack said finding the hole. Nick looked shocked "Holy shit Echo your gun does that?" he said. Zack stepped in to the room. The group soon followed "SWEETIE BELLE" " APPLE BLOOM" both Rarity and Applejack yelled running over to their sisters. The rest of the ponies had horrified looks on their faces at the carnage in front of them. Zack looked over and saw his gun on Apple Bloom's Back.

"There's my girl." Zack said walking over to Apple Bloom and picking his gun up. Applejack was standing by her sister crying. When Zack picked up the Black Widow, Applejack looked up at him.

"Echo she says she can't move her body what's wrong?" she asked. Zack hit a button on his gun so it compacted itself and put it in his pocket. "If I had to guess the Black Widow was fired when it was on her back." He said looking down at Applejack, see that she didn't understand. " That means that her entire spinal cord was most likely shattered from the recoil... I'll be surprised if she ever moves again. " he said not caring that it just made Applejack cry harder. An orange pony with a purple mane walked up to him "So that thing belongs to you?" she said. "IF you are the one that took my gun I will warn you if it is

you, you better have run to the big guy over there." Zack said looking down at her and pointing to Ty. The orange pony tilted her head to the side and said "Why?" "Because he is the only one it this room that can stop me from tearing you into little pieces." he said as she ran off to Ty. "Rarity stop crying at least your sister will walk again." Zack said walking up to Rarity. Rarity stopped crying but her eyes were still teary. Zack walked back over to the others. "Yep dumbfuck and her friends took it" Zack said pointing to the orange pony . " Echo are Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle alright" asked Twilight. "You want the truth or those little white lies that make everyone feel better?" Zack said. "The truth." said Twilight. "Well let me give you the run down the tan one had the gun on her back and the white one somehow pulled the trigger... the recoil from the shot pushed the gun back in to the front part of the white one most likely breaking every bone in that area if she can make it to a doctor she will live and walk again... on the tan one even if she makes it to a doctor she will never walk again, hell if she lives through the night I would be surprised" none of the ponies said anything they just got over to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and carefully picked them up. Alpha moved to the ponies "Twilight we will wait for you back at your house." Ty said. Twilight just nodded and kept walking. Alpha made it back to Twilights house and waited in silence for them to return.

**Ya I know it****'****s been more ****than**** a week but between work and family this all I got done**

**hope ya'll enjoyed it and if you read this review I ****don't**** care what you say I just want to know how many people read this...unless you all start Pming me saying you read it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone say "thank you carmine898" for editing my many, many mistakes**

**CHAPTER 4**

(Alpha POV)it was sun set before twilight and three of her friends came back to her house. "Are Applejack and Rarity still with their sisters?" asked Nick. The four ponies found places to sit before Twilight spoke " Yes, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are in comas, both of Sweetie Belle's front legs are broken and a couple of the bones in her chest are broken, the doctors say it will been 8 months before she has fully recovered...but Apple Bloom…" She didn't finish she just started crying. Fluttershy moved over to her and hugged her. " Apple Bloom's spine was destroyed she will never walk again, the doctors are surprised that she even survived." said Rainbow Dash she looked over to Zack who was checking the sights and systems on the Black Widow "You should throw that thing away its too dangerous." she said. Zack looked up at her "What... I can't throw the Black Widow away it's my baby... How would you feel if you had to throw away your wings?" he said. " My wings don't kill three foals and leave two more crippled" she said flying over to him and getting in his face. "You seem upset … Vodka?" Zack said reaching into his bag and pulling out a glass bottle and holding it out to her. She looked at the bottle, then back to Zack. "What is wrong with you don't you care that there are three dead foals?" she said pushing his arm down. Zack looked to the side at the wall and blinked a couple of times before looking back at her. " So that's a no then... Oh well, more for me." he said pulling down his mask and taking a swig from the bottle. Rainbow dash gave up and went back to her seat. Kourtney looked at Zack noticing the scar going down his left eye and ending at the bottom of his jaw. "Echo how did you get that scar" she asked. He put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it to Ty who opened it and started drinking. " From a fight, I won, but didn't come out without a few scars". "It's getting late I am going to head home" Rainbow Dash said. The other ponies stood up and began to walk out saying their good byes to Twilight as they did so. Twilight had gotten over her sadness. "So where do we sleep?" Kourtney asked. "I have a guest bedroom. But it only fits one person." Twilight said. " I think the lady should have it." Nick said. "Aw, such a gentleman." said Ty. Ty stood up and started walking outside "Come with me guys we need to talk." he said. Alpha stood and walked out with him, Twilight stayed inside. When they were all standing by the Humvee. "Alright, time to let you guys in on Alpha squads secondary mission... It's called Order 35 if we cannot get a trade between this world and ours we are to assassinate the leaders of this world and cause as much damage as possible along the way...When their leaders are dead then back up is sent and our job is done as back up takes control." Ty finish. "That's not right. How could The Commander allow something like that I mean earth's resources aren't that bad off are they?" said Kourtney. Nick shook his head " I may not like it but I see why it has to be done." Kourtney leaned against the Humvee "No that isn't right." she said to herself. Zack went to the back and got a duffel bag

.put it on his back and walked over to her "Come with me, you and I have work to do." he said. She looked at him "What are we doing?" she asked. Zack pushed her along "Tell you when we start." and they walked off in to town.

(Zack and Kourtney's POV) Zack led the way through town till they reached the market where they came from at the start of the day. He then walked off down an ally way with Kourtney following close behind. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing?" She asked. He didn't answer he just put the bag on the ground in front of him and started looking through it till he pulled something out. " Is...IS THAT A BOMB?" her voiced raised a little bit. Zack jumped when she raised her voice " Shh! Keep it down woman do you want those damn ponies finding us?... Plus I need to have all my attention on this damn thing or we get blown to hell now keep an eye out." he said turning back to the bomb and placing it on the building. "Ok, follow me." Zack said getting up and moving to the next bomb sit. This went on for a hour or so till they reached their last building. "Finally, last place." Zack said. "Wait... This is the school. What the hell are we doing here?" Kourtney asked. "Same thing we have been doing at all the other places. Preparing it to go boom" Zack said pulling out the last bomb. "But this is a school it's not right. I can put up with the other places, but a school?" Kourtney said hopeful to change Zack's mind. "Quit bitching this is Alpha squad's job this is what you signed up for. This is for the better of our world, to hell with this world we are here to help ours not this one." Zack said standing up. "Plus..." Zack stopped mid sentenced and tilted his head to the side, then ran off out of Kourtney's sight. "Where did he run off to?" she said to herself. Then she heard hoof steps coming her way. A brown pony with a brown mane and a hour glass on its rear end walk around the corner and spotted her. "O I thought I heard voices , what are you doing out at this time of night?" the pony said walking up to her "I can ask you the same thing." Kourtney said trying her best to not look to the bomb or around for Zack. "Well this isn't your town and I don't see anypony with you so I..." before he could finish Zack dropped down from the roof of the building on to the pony knocking him unconscious. "And where did you go?" asked Kourtney, Zack picked the pony up and started walking to the edge of the forest they saw. Kourtney started walking after him "Where are you going?" she asked. "We can't kill him in town it would be too loud... It would wake them all up." Zack said still walking to the forest. "He is unconscious we could just dump him somewhere in town he will think it's just a bad dream". Zack stopped and turn to face her "Where's the fun in that?" he said then started walking again. Kourtney kept following him. They stopped a good way into the forest. Zack pulled some rope from his bag and tied the pony up just before it woke up and spoke "Ugh... Where am I?... Why am I tied up? What's going on?" the pony tried to break free from the rope but Zack quickly kicked him in the face ending his attempts. Zack took out his machete and walked up to Kourtney, he held out the machete to Kourtney, he looked her in the eyes, his usual uncaring eyes now had a look of determination and focus, he spoke "Kill him…" Kourtney stood there in shock she had killed before but this was different the pony was a civilian and on top of that they didn't even need to kill him. " We can't do this it's not right he is a civilian." she said trying to change his mind. The pony was trying to get out of the ropes again he had worried eyes looking at Zack " She's right. Please if you let me go I won't tell anyone." he said. Zack raised his foot and brought it down on the pony's head

"Shut it you have no say in this." he looked back to Kourtney. "Kourtney you once killed 50 enemy troops and scalped them... you can kill a civilian…" he said. "But that was in a blood rage, I didn't have control over what I was doing." She said. "See the thing about a blood rage is not the fact you don't have control it's that fact you lose the ability to care what harm comes your way and you do the things you wanted to do all a long you wanted to kill those men from the start your squad dying just gave you the push you needed to go over the edge, you know it and so did the government that's why you were sent to the loony been...admit it I'm right." Kourtney looked away _damn it he is right I wanted to do it and I want to do it again _she thought to herself. She looked back, grabbed the machete and walked to the pony. The pony went wide eye and tried to get away but the ropes keep him from going very far

"No please stay away… You don't have to do this you can..." He never finished. Kourtney had grabbed him by his mane and ran the blade across his face drawing a line of blood, she started cutting the top part of his head off. He was screaming the whole time, when she was done he was still conscious and crying no longer screaming. Zack was leaning on a tree arms folded across his chest "God, he's crying like a baby... Finish it." he said. Kourtney's only response was to lift the pony's head and run the blade across his neck cutting it open. His eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp. Kourtney walked over to Zack and gave him back his weapon.

She looked in his eyes they were back to their uncaring self "Welcome to the dark side... How's it feel?" he said as he pulled some cloths out of his bag. " I can't really say…" she said then noticed he was holding out cloths to her. "What's this for?" she asked "Your covered in blood unless you want to freak everyone out you will need to change cloths." he said. Kourtney hadn't noticed that fact till she looked down and saw herself covered in blood, she went behind a tree and changed. "So what do we do with the body?" she said, Zack just started walking away and said "Let the forest take it I am sure some predators will eat it." and they started walking back to the town.

(Ty and Nick POV) Ty and Nick stayed by the Humvee and watched Zack and Kourtney walk off. Nick turned to Ty and said "What is he doing?" " He is going to prepare for order 35... They'll be back in about an hour or so." Ty said as they walked into Twilight's house.

(Twilight POV) Twilight looked up from a book that she had been reading when Grizzly and Red walked in. "Where are Echo and Hawk Eye?" she asked noticing the two missing Alpha members. Grizzly and Red sat down. "They are just going for a walk around town." said Ty. "Oh I didn't know they were..." Twilight started but Grizzly cut her off "No, no, nothing like that they are just going for a walk Echo may not have looked it but the deaths of those children kinda got to him." That shocked Twilight she thought Echo didn't care, that he was some kinda psychopath that enjoyed killing even if it was foals but now she was told he did care. They each sat in the house doing their own things for an hour, Twilight reading her book and Grizzly and Red chatting. When Echo and Hawk Eye came in. "Wow looks like so much fun in here." said Echo walking over to the couch he had slept on earlier and Hawk Eye went off to the guest bedroom. "Have a fun date, Echo?" Grizzly said with a smug look on his face. "Oh, ha, ha, go fuck yourself. " Echo said raising his hand with his middle finger up and the others down.

"What does the gesture mean?" she asked . "It's a nonverbal way of saying: 'fuck you'." said Red.

"If you all are squad mates why are you so rude to each other?" She asked Echo. "Same reason brothers pick on each other." he said. Grizzly looked at his watch "It's late we should go to bed... tomorrow is going to be a big day." he said and the other two found places to sleep and began to fall asleep. Twilight walked over to Echo "Echo would it be alright if I look at your armor?" she asked his only response was to toss his helmet to her, she caught it with her magic and smiled with joy. "Have fun." he said as he fell asleep.

(Alpha POV) It was the next morning and Alpha was up before Twilight and getting their gear on. They waited for Twilight to wake up. When she finally came down the stairs with Spike close behind all of the squad was in their full gear. "What are we going to a battlefield?" Twilight asked. None in the group looked like they were in a good mood. " Geez you all seem in a good mood." said Spike. "Well our day has a 50/50 chance to be really good or really bad so we aren't going to be happy about it" Ty said. "Well the Princesses will most likely come here so I am going to get my friends and bring them here. Will you please wait here?" she asked "Sure why not." Red said. It was 30 minutes before the ponies came back. When they did, Rainbow Dash gave Zack the death glare before finding a place to sit." Well good morning to you to Sunshine. Did you have sweet dreams?" Zack said reaching over to pat her on the head but she slapped his hand away "Oh touchy." Zack said. "So when will the princess be here?" Ty asked. "They should be here soon maybe around noon." Twilight said. The next few hours were waited in an awkward silence. Till Pinkie Pie looked out the window " THEY'RE HERE!" she yelled happily and they all walked out to greet the Princesses. A golden chariot pulled by to white ponies with wings in golden armor landed in front of the group followed by six more winged guards. Alpha squad moved to the front of the ponies and stood at attention, Ty, Nick and Kourtney had their rifles ready and Zack had his M-99 saber. Two ponies stepped off the chariot, One larger pony, pure white with a multi colored mane and a sun on her flank. And a smaller one (but still taller than the other ponies) a dark blue pony with a dark blue mane and a crescent moon on her flank. The two ponies walked over to twilight and her friends they were flanked by guards. "Twilight my faithful student I heard what happen yesterday I am truly sorry about it." The white one said directing the last part to Applejack and Rarity. "Thank you Princess." they both said. The Princesses walk over in front of Alpha squad . "And you four must be the humans. What are your names?" The white one asked. "We are Alpha squad, our names are Grizzly, Echo, Red, and Hawk Eye." Ty said pointing to each of them as he said their names. " My name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister Luna, and together when rule over this land." Celestia said.

As she finished she walk over to Echo and glared at him and said "Echo, So you're are the one that caused the deaths of three foals and the crippling of two others". " To be fair I was not the one that pulled the trigger in fact I had my gun stolen from me and had no role in what happened" "And how was it that three foal managed to work alien technology?" she asked. "I don't know all I know is my gun was stolen and fired." Zack said. "Sister he isn't lying the one called Scootaloo already said they took his gun without asking" said Luna. "That is true I am sorry for the rudeness I just showed you." Celestia said.

"Meh." was all Zack said. "Who is the leader of your squad." Celestia asked. "That would be me princess." said Ty stepping in front of the group. Celestia moved to him and spoke "And why is it you came to our world?" she asked. "Our world is running out of resources, without a new supply it will die we came here in hopes of setting up a Trade between our worlds." "Can I ask you some questions about your world first." she asked Ty nodded. "How far ahead is world in terms of development?" she asked "Our world has built towns and cities over most of it, we have almost no forests and the ones we have are very little." Ty answered. " Is there crime on your planet?" she asked . "Yes there is crime." Ty said "And what about war?" she asked. "Yes there have been many wars two of which the whole world was involved." said Ty "Are there still wars?" ask Celestia. "Not wars but there is a lot of fighting." said Ty. Celestia nodded her head and started walking back to the chariot her sister and the guards followed . They got on and turned to Alpha " I will not have our world to do with anything with yours so please leave and never return." said Celestia. Zack pulled out a detonator. "You don't seem to understand we are not leaving without this worlds resources, Echo execute Order 35" Ty said . "Thank god this place need a little remodeling" said Echo pushing the detonator. Large explosions ripped through ponyville leaving it in flames, the echo of screams could be heard. " You... How could you?" Twilight said tears filling up in her eyes. All of the ponies were shocked as they saw the town in flames. "Now where were we?... Oh yes… Negotiations…" said Ty, as Alpha raised their weapons to the ponies .

**Ok**** chapter4 done sorry for the long update**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm writing a new story check it out **

**Chapter 5**

(Pony POV)

All of the ponies stood in shock at what they saw. Ponyville was in flames, the screams of ponies could be heard all around. Celestia was full of anger, these humans had just destroyed a whole town for the sole fact she told them no. she glared at them "You monsters...guards capture them" she said. The 10 guards that were with her in circled Alpha squad. The four humans stood back to back with their weapons raised. "OPEN FIRE!" Grizzly shouted. The humans fired their weapons at the guards. The guards golden armor stood no chance, holes where torn through their bodies. spraying the ground and getting blood on to the Princesses and the six mares. "Wow that was sad" said Red as the humans turned and aimed their weapons to the remaining ponies. Luna closed her eyes and sighed "Sister get the elements out of here I will hold off the humans as long as possible"she said turning to face Celestia with a smile. " Luna we can't lea..."Celestia I am not asking you, I am telling you RUN" Luna shouted back interrupting her sister. Celestia sighed and gave her sister a pain look before replacing it with a look of determination and spoke " Make them pay for what they have done Luna" and with that her horn began to glow. "STOP HER!" Grizzly shouted and the humans began to aim for Celestia. Luna narrowed her eyes at them " I don't think so now kneel ". Luna's horn began to glow and the gravity around Alpha squad increased so much so that they were all forced to the ground. They were trying to move and were slowly standing. Luna's horn glowed brighter " I said KNEEL!" she shouted. And she increased the gravity more so that Alpha was on the ground and couldn't move.

" She needs help she can't keep them like that forever" Rainbow Dash said flying out of the range of Celestia's spell. " Rainbow, no come back" said Fluttershy as she ran out just before the spell teloported the other ponies away. Rainbow and Fluttershy, came up to the side of Luna. " We are here to help Princess" Rainbow said saluting her. Luna turned her head in shock and said " No,what are you doing here you are suppose to be with Celestia".

(Alpha POV)

Alpha felt the wight of their body's lessen and they began to stand and move to the Princess while she was still distracted. They were aiming their guns and about to fire when Luna turned to them. " Who told you to move" she said and her horn let up again, but Alpha was ready for it this time and they were able to keep on their feet. Zack's nanosuit let him raise his M-99 Saber aiming it at Luna. " Oh no you don't" Rainbow Dash said and flew at him. "Wha..." Zack didn't finish before she hit him the face. But Rainbow Dash was now with in range of Luna's spell, as such she hit the ground with enough force to creak some bones. "Rainbow!" Luna shouted and ended the spell. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT " Zack said shouting and walking over to Rainbow Dash,who was still laying on the ground. He grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up off the ground. "You got some balls I'll give you that Rainbow my dear but that can only get you so far" He grabbed the base of her wings and began to pull " Now I don't know how attached to these things you are but I do know it must hurt like a bitch". As he spoke he pulled harder and harder, Rainbow Dash's screams grow louder and louder as he pulled harder. She stopped screaming and went wide eyed, then the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone replaced her screams. Zack tossed her wings on the ground in front of her so she could see "O I can only imagine how much this must hurt" he said, as the shock wore off and she began to scream again. He throw her to the ground and kicked her, breaking ribs as he did so. Rainbow Dash was coughing up blood.

(Pony POV)

Luna was horrified at what just happen, she knew who attached to her wings Rainbow Dash was if she lived she would never be the same. Fluttershy ran over to her friend as fast as she could. " Rainbow Dash are you ok " She said looking over her friend. Fluttershy was panicking Rainbow was losing a lot of blood if she didn't get help soon she would die. " You'll pay for that monster " Luna said as her horn began to glow again. But before she could cast her spell her horn was grabbed by Grizzly. " Ah, none of that" He said while slamming his palm into the side of her head and pulling in the opposite direction with his other hand breaking her horn off. Luna let out a loud scream and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Alpha gathered around Luna. _Have they forgotten I was here..agh what do I do if I don't help Rainbow Dash she will die, but if I help Rainbow they will hurt the princess _Fluttershy thought to her self, she was looking back and forth between the two, she began to cry as she picked up Rainbow Dash and carried her to the hospital.

(Alpha POV)

The Princess had fallen unconscious" Well who gets to shoot her" Nick asked readying his gun. Ty pushed his gun down "NO... we need her to find out where the other one went". " Well she wont just tell us " Kourtney said. Zack took his helmet off and kneeled down by the Princess "Oh trust me she will tell us by the end of the night" He said as a evil grind spreading across his face. He Stood back up and put his helmet back on and walked to the town " Tie her up I'll be back". " Where are you going " Nick shouted to him. Zack just waved his hand back to them and keep walking.

(Zack POV)

_Damn almost every one of these ponies are either died or to hurt to talk... think I may have over done it just a little... O what do we have here _he thought to himself as he spotted a gray Pegasus with a blond mane. The Pegasus was carrying a foal of the same colors but it was a unicorn. He walked over to the Pegasus " Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my foot in your face" He said as he slammed his foot into the side of her head knocking her unconscious. He picked up the Pegasus and throw it over his shoulder and then picked the foal up by the back of neck, it was already out cold. _Should have brought one of the others so I wouldn't have had to carry both of them back_ he thought as he came back to where the group was. Nick spotted him first and shouted over to Kourtney and Ty " He's back" . Ty and Kourtney came around to face him. " Zack what have I told you about bringing pets back" Ty said looking and the ponies zack throw on the ground "Sorry couldn't help my self they just looked so damn cute" Zack replied back. " Alright help me set up then when they wake up the fun starts" said Zack turning and getting some bags out of the Humvee.

( Pony POV)

Luna awoke with her back on a cold hard surface, her legs spreed and tied down. She lifted her head and looked around the room. There was one light that hung from the ceiling, she also found she was not the only one tied down, there was also a Grey mare and a Grey foal tied down just like her. _Not even the foals are safe from these monsters_ she thought. She then noticed Echo leaning on the wall in the corner his armor was off, just a black body suit and black pants were on and all of his face was showing, she noticed the scar going down his left eye and ending at the bottom of his jaw. The she also noticed that his eyes were closed. _Is_ _he sleeping?...nows my chance if I can just slip out of these bonds _She thought as she fought against the bonds holding her down. Then a hand was pushing her back down she looked up and found a pair of Blue and green eyes looking back into hers " I would advise you to save your strength " Echo said removing his hand and stepping back. She glared at him " I wont tell you anything bastard" She hissed . Echo grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, he smiled " We will see about that" he said and let her go. The Grey mare began to wake up " ugh where am I" she began to panic looking around franticly with wide eyes " Dinky... Dinky where are you" She shouted. Echo walked over to her "calm down your child is right over there" He said pointing to Dinky. The Grey mare looked at Echo with worried eyes " What do you want, Please do what ever you want with me just leave Dinky out of this" She said tears building up in her eyes. Echo just laughed at her "They always try and talk me out of it, but it wont WORK!" he shouted the last word ramming his fist on the table next to her face, she let out a small scream when his fist hit the table. He calmed down as the foal woke up " Where am I mom..mom where are you" Dinky said looking around worriedly. " I'm here Dinky don't worry every thing will be fine" The Grey mare told her child trying to calm her down. Echo walked off and push a cart in to the light. Luna could see what was on the cart, there were all kinds of blades, Hooks, Syringes filled with some unknown liquid, saws, clamps, all kinds of other stuff she could make out. Echo picked up one of the syringes and walked over to Dinky "I hate when people lie" He said as he held her head to the side and moved the syringe to her neck " LEAVE HER ALONE" The Grey mare shouted at him getting angry look in her eyes. He ignored her and shoved the syringe into Dinky's neck, all the while she was screaming. " Both of you calm down this is just a shot to make sure you don't passout" He said repeating the same process with the other two, then put the syringes back on the cart. He stepped back to Luna and looked down at her "Luna tell me where your sister is" He said. Luna spat in his face, he didn't even flinch. He walked over to the table and picked up a long knife then walked back over to her. He leaned over the table his face so close to her's she could feel his breath. " WRONG ANSWER" he shouted a drove the knife up to the handle into her side. " PRINCESS" both the Grey mare and Dinky shouted. Luna filled the room with screams. Echo covered her mouth and removed the blade. Luna was breathing heavily with tears running down her face. Echo placed the blade on her face and spoke " Want to tell me the right answer" He asked. Luna narrowed her eyes at him " That the best you got" She said . Echo stood up right again "Oh you got some fight in you, I thought with this world being as peaceful as it is I would think you cave easy but thats ok... Cause I like a challenge". Echo raised the blade again and swung. Luna close her eyes and waited for the pain but none came all that came was the sound of metal slicing through bone and hitting the table. Then the sound of Dinky screaming made her open her eyes. Luna saw what happened Echo had sliced off Dinky's horn. The little foal was thrashing about in pain was much as the bonds would allow her. "Now you see why I gave you the shot you would have passed out from the pain by now if not for me" Echo said removing the blade from the table. "DINKY NO" The Grey pony shouted crying. Echo moved to her next and leaned on the table. "Whats your name" he asked her. The Grey mare looked up at him with teary eyes " My name...my name is Ditzy" Ditzy said with a shaky voice. Echo looked her in the eyes " Well Ditzy as you can see I am not at all above harming children to get what I want so if you don't want your little Dinky to suffer more I would get over there to tell me what I want to know or" He paused in his speech and moved back to Dinky slowly cutting a line across her face causing her to start screaming again " Or I start getting more creative" He finished and waited for her to speak. Ditzy look over to the Princess with tears falling from her face to the ground

"Princess please" was all she could say. " You monster leave the child out of this" Luna said to Echo. He shook his head and grabbed a smaller knife from the cart then moved back to Dinky and grabbed her head and held her eye open as he moved the blade closer. " PRINCESS PLEASE" Ditzy shouted again. " STOP... I'll tell you everything you want to know" Luna said. Echo stopped the blade just as it was about to cut Dinky's eye. " Thats the spirit" Echo said as he turned and throw the blade at Luna.

She gasped as it imbedded itself into the tabled inches from her face. "Now where is your sister" Echo asked walking over to her. " She is in Canterlot" she said "And where is that" he asked " Its on the side of the mountain to the north". Echo removed the blade and moved to Dinky. Dinky closed her eyes as he swung it, but it never hit her instead she felt her bonds fall off she opened her eyes as he picked her up and put her on the table with her mother as he cut her bonds as well. Mother and Daughter hugged each other crying. " How do we get there from here" Echo asked as he moved back to Luna. " Take the train if you haven't blown it up" Luna said. Echo cut her bonds as well. Luna was shocked

"your letting me go" She asked. Echo grabbed her by her mane and lifted her up to his face "Your a Princess you should die on your feet " He said letting her go. Luna held her head up "You wont live to see another day human my sister will make sure of that" She said. As she finish Echo swung the blade and cut her throat. She stayed standing for a few moments before going limp and falling to the floor. Ditzy covered Dinky's eyes and began to move to the door behind Echo. He opened the door and let them pass through.

(Alpha's POV)

Kourtney saw the door to the building open up and the two Grey ponies Zack brought in come out, the smaller one riding on the back of the bigger one followed closely by Zack. "You can go now" He told them and they began to walk off. Zack walked over to the group. " Wow Echo your letting them go thats nice of you" Red said as Zack put his gear back on and pulled out his Black Widow and aimed it at the two Grey ponies. " I said I would let them go... I didn't say how far" with that he pulled the trigger.

The recoil from the shot made him take a step back but nothing more. The two ponies vanished the a cloud of guts and body parts. "Damn thats cold bro" Nick said to Zack. " How did that not break your arm the last time that gun was fired it blow a hole into a building" Kourtney asked . " Its my armor it was made to take the recoil so I don't have to" he said. " so what did the princess say" Asked Ty . " If the train is still working we can take it to where Celestia is at" Zack said as the all got into the Humvee and drove around until they found the Train. " Alright move out kill all on broad and the get the Humvee on" Ty said. They cleared the Train and started it up then waited till they were in Canterlot

(Pony POV)

Fulltershy got off the train with Rainbow Dash, who had bandages on her sides, as it started going back to Ponyville to pick up anypony that was left alive. There were guards every where . A guard moved up to them and spoke "Are you to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" he asked . "yes" Rainbow Dash answered . The guard waved for the them to follow. He lead them through Canterlot. As they moved through the city they saw houses boarded up and doors being locked. A few ponies were running around but other then that the city was dead. They stopped at the gates in front of the palace. They were waved in by another guard then lead to the throne room where they were greeted by their friends. "Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash your both alright" Pinky said running up to them and hugging them the others and Celestia gathered around them. " Oh my gosh Rainbow What happen to your wings" Rarity asked. Rainbow hung her head " Echo happen I tried to help Princess Luna but he was stronger and he tore off my wings after I hit him in the face" she said. Celestia perked up at hearing her sisters name

" Where is my sister is she alright" She asked. Fluttershy looked at the ground and began to cry she did this more a couple of seconds before looking up and hugging Celestia " I'm sorry I didn't know what to do please forgive me". Celestia looked down at Fluttershy " Calm down and tell me what happen" she said. Fluttershy calmed her self down before Speaking. "After Rainbow had her wings torn of Echo kicked her she then started coughing up blood, Princess Luna tried to stop the humans but one of them broke her horn off, she fell unconscious, I couldn't do anything to help her so I brought Rainbow to the clinic it was damaged but they where able to patch Rainbow up, then we got on the train and well here we are.". "Bring me the captain of the guard" Celestia told one of the guards. Twilight looked up to her teacher " Why do you need Shining Armor " she said a bit of worry in her voice. " We need to set up defenses " said Celestia looking down at Twilight . " But what about their weapons the guards that fought them in ponyville fell in seconds, how can we stop them" Applejack said. " Don't think like that we can win" Pinky said trying to cheer every one up. Shining Armor walked in and saluted the Princess " Captain whats the situation" Celestia asked . " From what you told me the humans will most likely ignore the other citys and come here"he said. " They don't know we are in canterlot so how do you know the will come here" Celestia asked. Shining Armor frowned " There is no easy way to say this but if they tour...talked Luna into giving that information away then they would come straight here". Celestia sigh " You don't have to beat around the bush...So they are on their way so whats your plan". Shining Armor got serious " I have called some guard from other citys and putting them on patrols around the city, I have also posted more guards around the train station since its the only way from ponyville to here... we maybe able to over power them with numbers." Celestia nodded " Lets hope that will be enough".

**Sorry for the long wait**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Alpha POV)

Alpha was resting on the train ride to Canterlot. Zack was laying down in one of the seats when Kourtney walked over to him. " Why are you interrupting my nap?" He said as she seat in the seat in front of him. " I just wanted to know more about you and Ty. " she said. Ty and Nick over hearing this came over and found seats. " What do you want to know?" Zack asked. " Well...what were your lives like before Project Arrowhead?" She said. Ty started " I'm from Fort Worth, Texas. I graduated early from high school. My father was a Marine, and my brother was an Army Ranger. I joined the U.S. Army at the age of 17, the only military experience I had was from a JROTC class and other small military programs. I graduated from basic training at a higher grade, they said I did better than a SEAL, and because of the Arrowhead Project, I was recruited into the project where I met Zack. Because of my leadership skills ,and only at the rank of Corporal, I was assigned to be the leader of Alpha Squad." he finished. "Wow so the military life gets passed down in your family?" said Nick. "Ya and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ty said with pride. " What about you Zack?" Nick asked looking back to Zack. Zack seat up and spoke "Well if you most know I never had a life outside Project Arrowhead. See The Commander wanted to make the perfect soldier so he Stole a child from birth and told the parents that it had died shortly after entering the world. From as far back as I can remember I have known nothing but my Drill Sergeants and constant Training to be the best. Every day I gave it my all, because if I failed to improve then they would...punished me..." for a split second anger showed in his eyes before being replaced with joy "Then one day my Drill Sergeant came to punish me, but instead I showed him how much I had...improved, I had improved so much that I cured him of that nasty breathing habit he had. After I had shown my improvement, The Commander decided to stick me with new trainers, so I made new friends with the interrogation group and thanks to my deadeye aiming I was also made a sniper and put into a squad with another... His name was Josh, we were the best sniper team in Project Arrowhead, and we were close friends... But on one of our assassination missions he showed weakness" He was cut off by Kourtney "What did he do?" she asked. " I was getting to that... Our mission was to assassinate the heir to the throne of a country... But when Josh saw the target was no more the 10 years old he couldn't take the shot, when I went to take the shot he tried to stop me, but I was always better in hand to hand, I disarmed him and slit his throat then took out the target, after that mission, The Commander kept me out of squads, that is until Alpha Squad." He finished. And Nick and Kourtney didn't know what to think. " Zack that is a fucked up story." Nick said. "Hey, you asked." He replied "You... How could you kill him if he was your best friend?" Kourtney asked " He showed weakness I did him a favor, plus I ended it quickly because he was my friend." Zack said. "So did you two have any close calls on any of your missions?" Asked Nick. Ty spoke up " Yes we both almost died, in a huge fight on an alien world, called Tuchanka, home world of the Krogans a tough and viscous race. They stood as tall as humans but were much bigger and stronger. We were there to help over throw one of the clans but we were ambushed. We won but both of us came out scared, Echo With his eye and me with some less visible scars." After the tale of the original two Alpha members. The train began to slow down Alpha got up and headed to the back of the train were the Humvee was. When the train stopped at the station Alpha move the Humvee in front of the gates to the city but were not able to get within 50 feet because of the guards blocking their path. "Red stay in the Humvee and get on the gun fire on my order only" Ordered Ty as he and the rest of the squad got out to face the guards. There were at least 30 guards between them and the gate. One of the guards stepped forward and spoke in a menacing tone "Humans stand down and we will not be forced to use violence." "Ok or here is another option any of you who don't want to die take off your armor and walk away." Ty said. Some of the guards looked around to see if any would leave, they were scared but to Alpha's surprise none left. "So fuckin' be it… Red, you're cleared to engage!" Ty said.

"The Mark 19 Grenade launcher... Because fuck you and everyone around you" Red said as he cocked the gun a began to fire in to the guards. Wherever a grenade hit a ball of fire followed, burning or tarring apart of a guard. Ty held his hand up for Nick to stop firing, but Nick continued to fire. Ty opened the door of the Humvee and punch Nick hard enough in the leg for him to fall in to the seat with a yell of pain. He looked to Ty and spoke " What the fuck was that for?" Ty got out and looked back at him " Next time I give the hold fire sign you HOLD FUCKING FIRE!" Ty shouted. Alpha moved in to the carnage that was left behind after the hail of grenades. They Raised their weapons when they heard shuffling. They were shocked to see two of the guards had lived through what had happen, they surrounded them. "Why can't you just leave? We don't want you here." One of them spoke. "I want you to give your princess a massage, tell her that all she had to do for us was say yes". Ty replied. With the two guards running off in to the city. Ty looked over to Zack "Echo how many does it take to send a massage?". Zack raised his Saber "Just one" and he killed one of the guards as the other started to run faster.

(Ty's POV)

"So what the hell are gonna do now?" Asked Kourtney. I could only think of one thing at the time… Clearing houses… "We're clearing houses. If they don't want us here then we'll show 'em that we're not leaving without what we came for." I said. "So what are we gonna be using to clear them out?" Again, asked Kourtney. Now I know that she's still new to this whole thing, but she is seriously starting to annoy me with the twenty questions. "We're using anything explosive, from det-packs, to C4, down to standard frags." "And if we succeed? Then what?" She asked. "Just do your job like everyone else!" Yelled Zack. We got to the first house and stacked up outside of the front door. I signaled Zack to kick down the door and then I tossed a frag inside the house. At first we heard screaming then all we heard was a huge BANG and a large smoke cloud coming out of the front door. "This house is cleared! Move up!" I ordered everyone to stack up at the next house. "Echo, breach and clear!" I shouted. Again, he kicked down the door and I tossed a frag into the house. "Tossing frag!" This time was different… No one was screaming inside… And the grenade didn't go off… Was it a dud? All of a sudden I heard this thunk on the ground in front of me. They threw it back… Clever bastards… "GRENADE! GET DOWN!" Everyone ran for cover but I tried to play hero by attempting to kick the frag somewhere else. It got at least five feet down the road before going off. Unfortunately, I was still in the blast zone and was thrown into the wall of the house we just tried to clear. My ears were ringing so I took my helmet off, I grabbed my head which was throbbing. Everything was just a blur, I was seeing double and fell down.

(Kourtney's POV)

The grenade went off and we all had our heads buried in the dirt. I looked up and saw that Nick and Zack were okay… But where's Ty? "Damn that was a close one!" Zack said as he was sitting up. He looked around only for a second before noticing Ty on the ground. "Shit. Nick, go check on Ty." Right when he said that Ty got up but could barely stand for a few seconds, he was holding onto his head as if it was about to fall off. I was watching Nick move closer to Ty until I heard Zack say 'Uh oh' I asked him why he said that and he replied: "Just stay down…" "What about Nick?" I asked. "If he's still alive, then we can worry about him." As Nick approached Ty, he started slowing down, as if he knew something bad was about to happen. Ty started grunting, like something was holding him back. "Grizzly?... Are you okay?..." Asked Nick who had a lot of fear in his voice. "I… I can't… Fucking Krogans… Everywhere… MOTHERFUCKERS!" Right there within a split second, everything went from bad to pure hell. Ty punched Nick with so much force that not only did it knock Nick on the ground but also left him unconscious. I looked closely at his eyes from where I was and only saw death, just then two ponies, from the house we tried to take out, tried running away. But unfortunately, for them, Ty saw them as Krogans and chased after them. He caught up to one of them and began to unleash his fury. He punched the pony in the ribs, you could hear the bones breaking from where we were, he then broke the jaw of the pony off and stuck a lit flare in its left eye. I have never heard anything roar as loud as Ty did when he killed that pony. He caught up to the second pony and stabbed it in the head with his WASP knife, I'm guessing that he pressed the button on the handle, cause you could hear a pop then blood and brain matter fly all around, after that he screamed in anger and disappeared around the corner. "What the fuck was that all about?" I asked in such anger. "I forgot that Ty has been known to have 'some' PTSD moments from our encounter with the Krogans… So maybe letting him do the whole house clearing thing with frag grenades wasn't a very smart idea…" Said Zack, as if nothing had happened. "Well, maybe next time you should give it some thought! I…" I stopped as I remembered that Nick was unconscious right in front of me, I got up and ran to him. "Nick! Wake up, asshole!" I slapped him, and of course it didn't work. I ran back to the Humvee to get a water jug, when I got back I poured the water on his face, he woke up and looked around. "Did I get hit by a truck or something?" He asked. "No, but it fucking looked like it." Said Zack. At that very moment, we heard some screaming in the background, followed by a few explosions. "Is that him?" Asked Nick. "Yep… Let's go see if he needs any help." Said Zack.

(Zack's POV)

We got in the Humvee and drove around until we found him curb stomping a pony's head in. "I'll go talk to him." I said as I got out of the Humvee, I walked down the street and saw that he was looking around for something else to kill. "Hey buddy! Need some help fucking shit up?" Biggest… Mistake… Of… My life… I still don't know how far back I flew… But I remember that I should never do that again. Luckily he wasn't looking so I snuck up behind him and performed a chokehold on him. He tried to struggle at first but eventually he couldn't do much more, he passed out from the loss of air. Kourtney got out and walked up to me asking if he was still alive. "Oh he's still alive, but he won't feel so well when he wakes up." I said. We picked him up and brought him to the backseat of the Humvee where we left him to sleep it off. Nick walked up to me holding Ty's helmet. "I picked this up before we went looking for him. Just in case if he wanted it back." Nick stated. "Well no shit he would want it back. If he didn't have it then he would have to order another, and since we're stationed at a classified location, it would take months for his new-" Like that I was interrupted by him. "I was only stating something! Maybe it was obvious, maybe it wasn't! But the longer you keep acting like a smartass all the time, the more likely I'll put a bullet in your goddamn head!" Nick was pissed off at this point. I guess he's finally tired of being pushed around, good to see that he has some backbone in him. "Umm… Where's his gun?" Asked Kourtney. I thought about it for a minute. "Shit…" We have to go get it back… Unless he decides to fight with his bare hands again… I was so relieved when I heard Nick say that got that as well and put it in the very back of the Humvee. I turned back around and saw Kourtney putting sunglasses on Ty. "What are you doing?" "When he wakes up, his eyes won't be used to the sunlight." Kourtney said. "Well sunglasses sure as hell won't work, noob." "Do you need a reminder of why you shouldn't call me a noob?" I think I hit a nerve… A very sensitive nerve… "No. I was just saying the obvious-" Again, she kicked me in the balls… Why? After I recovered from Kourtney's outburst I stripped myself of my armor and weapons leaving only my M-99 Saber and my machete. " What the hell are you doing?" Kourtney asked looking over and finding me in nothing but my mask, nanosuit and pants. "I'm going on a stealth mission, stay here until Grizzly wakes up he will know what to do." As I finished I walked over to her and handed my machete to her "Don't lose this." Was all I said before walking away. I snuck through alley ways and buildings until I was about another block from a huge castle. _They are in there if they are __anywhere_I thought I was crouched in an alley when I heard shouting " OVER HERE I FOUND ONE" Shouted a guard pony. I ran out of the alley and down the street and into another ally way. _SHIT dead end _I thought as I turned and faced the ten guards that were in front of me. I dropped my weapon and held my hands in the air "I surrender." I said as I got on my knees. One of the guards came up and bucked me in the face knocking me to the ground where they held my arms behind my back and lead me off to the castle _Dumbasses_.

(Pony POV)

Shining Armor was in the throne room with the elements of harmony and the Princess along with his wife, Princess Cadance. They were talking about their plan for stopping the humans, when one of his guards burst through the throne room doors. " Captain!" shouted the guard he was breathing heavily and was bloody. "Calm down and take a breath. What happened?" Shining armor asked. The guard was shaking but had calmed down. "We were watching the train station like you told us to when the train showed up but no pony got off it was just the humans and that weird thing they travel in, we tried to get them to stand down, they were outnumbered but they fought back. They used some kind of weapon it wiped out all but me and one other , their leader told us to give the princess a message but as we ran off they shot the other guard." As he finished the Celestia, Cadance and the elements moved closer. " What was the message?" asked Celestia. The guard looked up at her and said "All you had to do was say yes." Celestia kept a blank face "You are dismissed…" She said. The guard bowed and left the room. As he left another guard walked in "What now?" said Celestia. "Princess we have captured one of the humans he was sneaking through the streets when we found him." All of the ponies in the room were shocked at this. "Bring it in." Commanded Shining Armor. The guard shouted for his group to enter. As the group entered the ponies could see it was Echo that had been caught. He was brought in front of them and pushed to his knees guards still holding his arms in place. "Hello there." Echo said cheerfully. Shining Armor moved up to him and spoke." Looks like you are not as good as you thought, eh, Echo?" Anger showed up in Echo's eyes, then everything slowed down for Shining Armor as echo broke free of his holders and grabbed Shining Armor, one hand around his throat and one hand had the fingers on the inside of the armor. He was lifted off the ground as Echo stood up. "Listen here you blue haired fuck! I am the BEST at what I do! Never forget that!" Echo finished talking as Celestia use her magic to throw him to the ground again. Shining Armor got up and rubbed his throat "Take him to the dungeon and this time CHAIN HIM UP!" Shining armor shouted as the guards took Echo away. Twilight and Cadance ran over to him. "Are you ok?" Cadance asked worry in her for her husband. " I'm fine." he said. "There is one thing I don't understand." Twilight said. All the ponies looked at her "He could have killed you then and there but all he did was hurt you... That's not like him" She said. "Hey he didn't kill me he just left me there." Rainbow said. " Maybe I am wrong, but I just have the feeling something is not right about this." "He is locked in the dungeon there is nothing he can do." Celestia said walking off. "Princess where are you going?" Asked Shining Armor. " To have a talk with Echo, Do not follow me." She said as she walked away.

**WOO cliffhanger... I think**

**well another chapter down**

**sorry for the long wait**

**hope you all liked it**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

(Alpha POV)

Ty awoke in the back of the Humvee, with a powerful pounding in his head. Ty held his head to try and stop the pain "Ugh, what happened?" He said looking around. He didn't find Kourtney or Nick anywhere. Ty sat up and climbed out of the Humvee and took in his surroundings. The Humvee was in what looked to be the center of a market with stands and builds all around and all on fire. "Looks like Echo was having some fun…" He said to himself as he grabbed his gun and began to walk around. One block away there was an explosion and a building came crashing down into the street blocking anything that wanted to come in he looked and found that two other streets were blocked the same way. Shortly after the building came down he saw Nick and Kourtney walking back to the Humvee. They saw Ty and ran the rest of the way back to him. " Grizzly good to see you're alright " Nick said patting Ty on the shoulder. "You feeling better?" asked Kourtney. Ty rubbed his head and said " Yeah, but my head is killing me. What happened?" He asked. Nick and Kourtney told him what happen after the frag went off. When they were done Ty started to talk "Damn, I thought I got that stuff out of my system a long time ago, glad to hear none of you got hurt." "You knocked me unconscious!" Nick said. Ty patted Nick on the back and said "I meant I'm glad I didn't kill any of you... So where is Echo?" Nick and Kourtney got nervous looks on their face. "See he kinda left after we put you in the Humvee, all he said was he was going on a stealth mission and that you would know what to do... So we didn't know what to do so we blocked all but one of the roads so now there is only one way to us." said Kourtney. Ty rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He turned and got in the Humvee with the others getting in behind him. Ty tugged around till he pulled out a laptop and turned it on, punched a few buttons then the screen lit up. It showed what looked to be a map of the area and a blinking light coming from a giant building, the dot moved around then stayed in one place before moving again.

" Goddammit Zack, you stupid fuck…" Ty said closing the laptop. "So what's going on?" Asked Nick

"Zack planted a tracking device on one of the ponies, so now we know where they are...We're going to wait for a while I need more time to recover...then we're moving out." Ty said as they got ready for the next twenty-four hours.

(Pony POV)

Celestia moved through the halls until she reached the entrance to the dungeon She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before going through the door. She walked through until she found a cell with fifteen guards surrounding it. Upon seeing her all of the guards bowed, one stepped forward and spoke "Princess we have him chained in the center of the cell and his weapon in the wardens office... He's all yours." A smile came across his face as he finished. Celestia nodded and entered the cell. She walked in on Echo (his mask missing) circling the room as far as his seven foot chain would let him half way through his second circle in stopped and sat down and looked up at her, his face full of cheer. "Why are you so smug? You were captured by the enemy. Now you're in chains in a dungeon." She said glaring at him. He stood and moved closer to her." How... Now that's a good question, how can one who as destroyed a whole town be smug, how can someone who has killed one of the two rulers of this land be smug, there is your answer. Now my question, dear Celestia, is how can you have the guts to stand in the same room as me by yourself?" He was now face to face with her. She moved her face closer to his, until they could feel each other's breath " That's not hard to answer… You tortured and killed my sister on top of that you killed a lot of my subjects, thus invoking my wrath. I'm shocked you can even stand in front of me, most would be on the ground begging for mercy." He took a step back and chuckled "You didn't come here to just throw words at me… What do you want?" He said not breaking eye contact. Celestia spoke "I came to play with you". Echo raised an eyebrow " What's taking you so long then?" Celestia's horn glowed and the cuffs on Echo's hands came off. The moment his cuffs came of he charged her but didn't get far before a glowing ring appeared around his neck and lifted him in the air. He tried to grab whatever hand was holding him in the air, he was losing breath and began to gasp for air. Celestia walked up to him "Oh can't breathe… Poor thing, let me help…" She cooed before throwing him in to the wall with enough force to make cracks in it and cause him to cough up blood. He was on his hands and knees coughing up blood before he stood and faced her again "What, that's it? COME ON I KILLED YOUR SISTER! Show me how much you hurt! KILL ME!" He shouted. She used her magic and pinned him to the wall. "Oh I'm not going to kill… You that wouldn't solve anything… No I'll let you live and I will make sure you never forget what you have done…" As she finished a small light appeared on the left side of his face. His eye's widened and he let out a grunt of pain as the light began to grow and soon covered the whole left side of his face as the light grow brighter he fought more at the magic bonds holding him to the wall. The light dimmed and Celestia let him fall to the ground. "Argh... That hurt… What did you do?...Is… Is this a crescent moon on my face?" He spoke as he felt his face. Celestia smiled at her handy work. "My face… My handsome face!" He said still moving his hands over the new scar. "Don't worry, I hear lots of mares like war scars." Celestia said with a small chuckle. Echo stood and looked her in the face "So what? You're done here, if so, I would like to get back to walking in circles." Celestia shook her head "We are nowhere near done, I'm just getting started". Echo stood still watching her as she moved around him looking him up and down. "Tell me… The black suit that covers you… Why do you wear it?" She asked stopping in front of him. "It's my nanosuit, it is connected to my nerves, it makes me stronger and faster than a normal human. This suit is a part of me it's like another layer of skin" Celestia nodded and spoke "Ah, so it would hurt if I did this?" As she finished. All of the skin on Echo's right arm was torn off leaving the muscle exposed . This time it was no grunt, he fell to his knees and let out a scream that echoed through the dungeon. Celestia summoned a small ball of light about the size of a BB and hovered it in front of him. " Now what?" was all he said before it it flew behind him, he didn't get a chance to say anything before a cut appeared on his side it wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage but it caused a lot of pain. Again and again the ball of light flew across him making cuts where ever it touched him. "This is quite a turn on for me… Too bad I don't fuck ponies!" He said and got another cut. This went on for 2 minutes before she stopped when she was done he was on his knees a pool of blood gathering around him. She used her magic to put his cuffs back on. "Now we're done... I'll send in a nurse so you don't die from blood loss…" She said turning to leave. "Oh how nice of you." Was all he said before passing out. _Hmm...tough bastard most would have passed out before all that… He must have been tortured before... Which makes me think: What did he do to Luna for her to give in?_ She thought as she walked back to meet with the elements and Shining Armor. She entered the throne room to find the others talking to one another. They stopped talking when she walked up to them. "So did your talk with Echo go alright?" Asked Shining Armor, Celestia smiled " It went better than I thought it would have, if any of you would like to talk with him you can... He should be awake by now." she said. Rarity, Rainbow, and Shining Armor all stepped forward and wished to speak with Echo. As they were walking to the cell Rainbow asked Rarity " I thought you would be the last one to want to see him after what happen with your sister?" She said. Rarity just looked at the ground and kept walking "That's why I want to talk to him he may not have pulled the trigger but it's still his fault. I just want to give him a piece of my mind." she said. Rainbow didn't have the heart to tell her friend that Echo felt no remorse for what happened. They entered the cell they saw the nurse picking up bloody rags and bandages and putting them in to her bag, with Echo sitting on his knees in the center of the room with his whole right arm bandaged up and all of his wounds stitched up , she started to walk out and stopped to talk with Celestia. "I was able to stop the bleeding and bandage up his arm but he is still a bit out of it from the blood loss." She said, Celestia nodded with a smug smile on her face and the nurse walked off. "Why did you not kill him, Princess?" Asked Shining Armor, Celestia looked down to him and said. "Killing him wouldn't solve anything... Plus I wouldn't have been the one that would have done it. This way I got pay back for my sister and now we can get more information about the Humans." Before anyone could say anything Rarity ran over to him and punched him in the face, Echo fell to the ground and said "Wow at least when Celestia hurt me she said "Hi" first before she started." " Because of you my home was destroyed and my sister is in the hospital!" Rarity said with rage in her face. Echo moved back to his sitting position and raised one of his fingers. "To be fair I only blew up your home your sister put herself in the hospital." He said but when he finished Rarity hit him in the face again. Echo rubbed his face. "Ok stop doing that, it hurts." He said. She threw another punch but he caught her hoof "I said... Stop…" As he spoke the final he twisted her hoof, not breaking it, but causing her to yelp in pain. He let her go and stayed still. The other ponies moved to the two. "You ok Rarity?" Asked Rainbow, Rarity looked to Rainbow "I'm fine, he just scared me a little is all." She said looking back at Echo who was staring down Shining Armor "Not so tough any more, huh, Echo?" Shining Armor said. "Take these cuffs off and let's see if you live." Echo said shaking his hands. Rainbow walked close to Echo. She was within arm's reach and starring him in the eyes "Why did you let me live?" she said. Echo kept eye contact and spoke. "Two reasons, first, one of our two targets was right there and needed to be taken out so your dumbass came, second, reasons number two why kill you when you just lost the thing you hold most dear? No killing you would have been less pain for you, letting you suffer for a while before you die is much more satisfying." She got in his face and said "What makes you so sure I will die?" as she finished they heard a giant explosion come from the front of the castle. Echo smiled "That." Shining Armor cursed "Damn how did they know we were here?" "Hey Armor, remember when you told me I wasn't the best and I grabbed the inside of your armor? Well when I did that I may have put a tracking device on you." Echo said laughing. "Rarity, Rainbow stay here with the guard, we will come get you when it's safe." Shining Armor they both nodded their heads as Celestia and Shining Armor ran out of the cell and a guard came into the cell as the rest ran off with their captain. The three ponies that were left stood in front of Echo not paying attention to him. Echo reached and grabbed the keys off of the guard without him noticing and he removed the cuffs and stood. He rubbed his wrists then grabbed the head of the guard shocking Rarity and Rainbow as he snapped the guards neck and letting the body drop. Rarity and Rainbow ran for the cell door. "One of you is going down… Who will it be?" Echo said as he broke the chain off the ground and threw it at them. The chain wrapped itself around Rainbow's legs and making her drop to the ground. Rarity stopped and turned to help her friend but Rainbow shouted at her "No! Rarity get out of here I can handle him!" She said. Tears fell from Rarity's eyes "You are a good friend, Dash!" Rainbow smiled and said " You too! Now Run!" She yelled as Echo got closer Rarity ran off to find safety. Echo reached out and grabbed her by the neck and removed the chains and held her up to his face "Here we are again my dear, but this time I won't spare your life…" He said. She hit him in the gut with both of her bottom hoofs. He stumbled but kept his hold on her. "My turn…" As he finished he brought his fist in to her rib cage breaking bones she let out a yell of pain. He threw her on the ground and grabbed the chain. She tried to crawl away but then felt a chain was wrapped around her neck and she was lifted up nothing but the chain holding her up. She began to cry _Dammit all of my friends are in trouble and I can't do anything!_ Was the last thought that went through her head as the last bits of air left her lungs and she died.

(Zack's POV)

As Rainbow Dash's body went limp I let it fall to the ground "And nighty night, now to find my gun and meet up with the team." And with that he ran to meet up with the rest of Alpha .

**One element down five to go**

**plus one princess**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Ty's POV)

I've had enough of trying to be the nice guy… My head is still pounding like crazy, my neck is killing me. I have never been so pissed off that I didn't think it was possible for me. Right now I'm going with the infamous Balls to the Wall tactic… Everyone is a target. We were driving around for a while until we finally found their stupid castle. I told Nick to get on the Mark-19 but have the SMAW next to him and be ready to fire on my command. We had one round for the SMAW and one round only, 120 rounds for the Mark-19, all three of us didn't have much ammo on ourselves either, but we would find a way to raise hell even if it meant using our bare fucking hands. "Get ready people… As soon as we get in there everyone and everything is a target…" "You're really desperate, Ty…" Kourtney said. "We're 500 meters away from their fucking castle… They have my friend in there and I am pissed off… Yeah, I'm desperate…" I was looking through my binoculars and I could see that the gate was shut, possibly locked because of the hell we've been raising… "We're going for it…" I said. I put down my binoculars, started the Humvee and slammed down on the gas pedal. "Nick, as soon as we get within 150 meters of the gate you take it out with the SMAW then let loose on the Mark-19, you got me?!" "Got it!" Nick said as we were racing down the road, getting closer and closer to our goal. "FIRE,GODDAMMIT!" At that, Nick fired the SMAW and the rocket raced down to the gate blowing it off of its hinges and went flying into a group of guards who assembled behind it, waiting for us to strike. Nick switched from the SMAW to the Mark-19 and continued to rain death upon these assholes, he was doing good, too. But as soon as we got inside the compound and got a few rounds into the castle, the motherfucker decided to jam. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Nick shouted. "What's the problem, Red?" "Mark-19 is down! It jammed!" _Fuck this shit…_ I thought. More guards came out of the building trying to attack us, I told everyone to dismount and fire upon them. I started using my M203 launcher on them, just to show them that they needed to back the fuck off. "Grizzly, do you really need to burn through your ammo like that?" Asked Kourtney. "You have no idea how pissed off I am…" Every 203 round that hit a guard would send them flying into another, If it didn't put them down then I would double tap them to shut them up. I wasn't killing them to put them out of their misery, I was killing them to shut them the hell up. I didn't care if they had families or not 'cause after today, there would be a lot of widows, children, mothers and fathers hearing about how their dumbass son got killed because he was too fucking stupid to stay the fuck away from us. A guard tried to rush me and I had so much fun killing him. He sprinted towards me and I pulled out my WASP knife, picked him up then threw him on his back and gutted him on the spot. Nick couldn't watch so he went back to humanely killing them by putting a bullet in there head so they wouldn't suffer… I wanted to see them all suffer, we lost 72 hours of time that could have been used to set a peace agreement between our worlds, and they take that offer and throw it away… This is what they deserve… This is what the Alpha style payback is… And if Nick can't handle it, then I'd suggest that he get a transfer… I'm tired of being pushed aside because I was being too nice… This… Is their ultimatum.

(Zack's POV)

Ok, first thing's first… Where the hell is my Saber? I've been looking all around this place and I can't even begin to think where she is. I got to what I'm guessing was the main entrance, For a second I thought I went too far until Shining Armor appeared with a few guards getting ready to reinforce the courtyard. From the way they were talking about it, it sounded like they were getting their asses kicked. Shining Armor disappeared and the all the guards, except one, ran to the courtyard. _Maybe I can get some informati__on out of him… _I could tell that he was only a kid, just by the way he sounded. I snuck up behind him but kept at least 40 feet away from him, all I needed to know was where I could get my stuff then I would go. I got closer and grabbed him with one hand around his neck and another on his mouth. "Boo…" He started whimpering. "Shut up… Do anything stupid and I'll snap your neck. Alright, where do you keep the belongings of a prisoner?" I removed my hand from his mouth. "In the wardens office… " "Thanks, see wasn't so bad." I said. "Can I go now?" I snapped his neck as he finished asking me. "Nope." I've been looking around for the wardens office for about ten minutes now… It probably would have been a good idea to ask for the location for it… Oh well, they sound busy outside anyways so I should be fine. As I was still searching a 40mm grenade broke through the window next to me and hit the ceiling in front of me, almost blocking the way for me. "Son of a bitch…" I looked out the window and saw Ty and the others holding off the guards, I'm guessing there was something wrong with the Mark-19 cause none of them were near it. I continued looking for my girl, scouting the hallways until I finally came across it, but the door was locked. _Goddammit…_ I looked back and forth down the hallway making sure there weren't any guards. "Just like that time in Bosnia." I kicked the door down and tried to roll into the room trying to catch anyone on the other side off-guard but I crashed into a bookshelf as I tried to pretend to be Snake. "Okay, that didn't happen in Bosnia…" I got back up and looked around until I came upon a closet that was also locked. _Ok… Let's not fuck up again…_ I tried to kick the door in but it turns out it was a lot stronger than I thought it was and I ended up hurting my foot. "This is just REDICULOUS!" Right after I said that, the door creaked open… _This world will be lucky if I don't nuke it after we leave…_ I opened the door and saw my girl laid down on a stand. "Oh baby… I promise I will never leave you again…" I went back to the front and tried to get out the front door but apparently they blocked it. I guess they considered the guards outside a lost cause and cut them off, so I had to improvise. As I was thinking on how to take down the door the gunfire stopped and I heard banging and scratching and what sounded like Shining Armor begging for someone to open the door. "Uhh… Mister Superman no here!" Shining Armor replied. "Open the door! He's right behind me!" I could barely hear him talking to who I guess was Ty, then I heard what sounded like bones being crushed or broken. Then silence…

(Alpha's POV)

"Ammo check!" Ty ordered. Kourtney replied "Last mag!" "17 rounds left in my mag, Grizzly!" Ty ran out of ammo for his M16 so he tossed it inside the Humvee so he switched to his M9. "Primary out! Switching to secondary!" "Three rounds left! Out of ammo!" Nick also switched to his M9 but it jammed after a few shots. "Do you even keep up with your weapons?!" Kourtney shouted. Every shot that Ty fired went directly to where he was aiming and neutralized anything that was in his sights. Kourtney ran out of ammo and brought out Echo's machete but she stayed where she was, holding her ground. Ty ran out of ammo so pulled out his WASP knife and also remained at his ground. Only three guards including Shining Armor stood in front of them. They were the palace royal guards but they feared the beings who stared them down, they only wanted to go home at this point. They were done with fighting what seemed like an impossible enemy.

(Shining Armor's POV)

It's just me… My last three, and most experienced, guardsmen. "Go forth and kill them!" They stood there looking at each other… I know they were thinking about running off, but they had a job to do, and that was to defend the palace to their dying breath. "Did you hear what I just said? KILL THEM!" At first they were walking towards them but then they began running, one of them got their leader, he looked like he took a bad hit, but... You would think three against three would be fair… I don't know who trained these… Demons… But they killed off my last three elite guards like they were nothing… Their leader… Killed the last one with so much hatred that… I felt fear flowing through my body… I was scared… Their leader looked up at me from where he was standing. I knew he was thinking on how exactly he was going to kill me… I started banging on the door, hoping someone was listening. "Somebody! Open the door!" I heard a voice say. "Uhh… Mister Superman no here!" I don't know who was trying to play a prank on me but this was not the right time to do it. "Open the door! He's right behind me!" A large shadow grew over me… I stopped and slowly turned around to see him… Was this the wrath of death himself?... His whole body was a sign of destruction… His clothes stained with blood from ponies, his eyes only showed death, his left hand covering his wound. He held a large knife in his right hand, he slowly start moving closer to me. "Please! I can get you in! Celestia. She'll listen to me! If you just listen to me for one second I can-" I was cut off as he grabbed me by my throat.

(Ty's POV)

"Your people had enough chances… You fucked all of them up… You… Celestia… Luna… And the rest of your joyfully incompetent leaders doomed everyone else… To me… All of you are viable targets…" I said with so much anger in my voice. "What… What does that mean?" He asked. "Because of your stupidity… Everyone will die…" "No… No, you can't do this! Just leave us alone!" At this point Nick and Kourtney were watching this conversation go on while they stood behind me. I put the blade on his throat, he started crying, saying that he could work out a deal and help us overthrow Celestia. That was clearly about to happen anyways, so why let him live? I cut into his throat, listening to him choke on his own blood then try to gasp for air until he finally died. I started cutting into his spine then disconnected it from his body. Just then the door opened, and Zack was standing there with a smile on his face. "Finally, the door was blocked. What'd I miss?" "Get the fuck out of my way…" I continued walking inside. "The hell happened to you?" Kourtney asked Zack. "What happened to me? What's with him?" Zack asked. Nick replied. "A lot of shit happened." That guard earlier got me good… Hurting pretty bad right now, if I didn't have all this pony blood on me then I could tell how bad it is, but I'll last. Zack and the others weren't paying attention so I decided to open up my armor as quietly as I could then unzip my blouse, lift up my undershirt and see how bad it was… It wasn't pretty, just bending down a little, only to look, caused a lot of blood to gush out, even worse I could taste blood in my mouth. It was becoming more and more difficult to hold in the pain, so I accidently let a small grunt. "Grizzly, you ok?" Kourtney asked. "I'm fine… Let's keep moving." I tucked my undershirt back in, zipped up my blouse then closed my armor back. I'd be able to move a lot better if the plate in my vest wasn't scratching against my wound.

( Pony POV)

The last of the ponies were in Celestia's throne room morning the loss of Rainbow Dash and fearing for the others, As the screams and noise from the fight in the court yard were carried through the castle, Then silence came. "The fighting seems to have stopped" Celestia said no longer hearing any noise from the court yard. "Yes but does that mean Shining Armor won or did the humans?" Cadance asked _ I hope Shining Armor is alright_ she thought. Apple Jack started walking to the door that lead out of the throne room "Well I don't think just standing here waiting for one of the two to show up is going to help. I'm going to go find out myself." she said pushing the door open. "Apple jack wait I'm coming with you. If the humans are alive you'll need help." Rarity said walking up to her friend. Cadance walked up to them as well "You both will need help." "Cadance, think this through if the humans have bested Shining Armor then our best hope is to hold up here with the last of the guards and wait for them." Celestia said trying to get Cadance to stay with her and the remaining elements. "NO! that may work for you but my husband is out there fighting to protect us and if he is in need of help I will be there to give it to him!" Cadance said stomping down one of her hoofs to get the point across that she was going no matter what they said to her.

Tears began to weal up in Twilight's eyes "Cadance please think about it if..." she paused "If my brother is... Dead... Then he wouldn't want you to go and throw your life away trying to avenge him." She said trying to hold back the tears. Cadance sighed and spoke "I'm sorry Twilight but I have to do this I don't expect you to understand why... But I just do." With that, Cadance, Apple Jack and Rarity left the throne room.

( Alpha's POV )

Alpha was talking and walking throughout the halls of the castle trying to find the room Celestia was held up in. Zack had worked with Ty long enough to know something was wrong so he walked faster and caught up with him. "What's wrong Grizzly?" He asked worried for his friend. "Nothing." Ty said "Stop it with the bad mood. You need to be in your right mind if we are going to kill Celestia." Zack said. " Yeah your right... So what information do you have on her." Ty asked. "From what I've gathered she is the god of the sun in this universe, meaning she has all the powers that come along with that. But it's not all bad I noticed something when she was kicking my ass, there is a delay between her casting a spell and it going off, its short but if we can get to her and break her horn we can kill her." Zack said. " You make it sound so easy…" Ty said. "It will be, Unless..." Zack stopped clearly thinking. "Unless what?" Ty asked. "Well when they brought me in I saw another one of the ponies next to Celestia, She also had both wings and a horn. Meaning she could be a problem." Ty thought for a moment then said "We'll just destroy her horn then she will be powerless." Zack smacked the side of his Saber checking to make sure the thermal clip was still in the gun "I know what to aim for." He said. Zack turned to Kourtney "Hawk Eye toss me your WASP knife." he told her, she did as he said and tossed her knife to him. He pocketed it and they kept walking. They turned a corner and walked in to a long hallway with a large door at the end. Alpha stopped "Five bucks says they're in there…" Nick said.

They were about to move when the door open up and three of the ponies walked out before the door closed.

(Pony POV)

Cadance, Apple Jack and Rarity walked out of the throne room in to the hallway. "HA, ya'll can start giving me my money!" They gasped as they heard one of the humans shout from the other end of the hallway. Tears started to come up in Cadance's eyes _No he did lose!_ she hung her head and cried as she thought of what happen to Shining Armor. "Let's hope this group puts up more of a fight then that little bitch Shining Armor did" One of the humans shouted. Cadance's body began to shake "Cadance calm down their just trying to get you angry don't give in." Rarity said. Cadance seem to take Rarity's words to heart, until "Let's hope these ones don't cry like babies." Cadance's head shot up "SHUT UP!" she shouted and started to run towards. "Come on Rarity we have to help her." Apple jack said as she and Rarity ran to help Cadance fight the humans.

(Alpha POV)

"Our main target is Cadance take her down first then kill the others." Grizzly said as the ponies started their charge. Zack readied his Saber and aimed for Cadance's horn. He was about to fire when his gun flung from his hands " The fuck?" he looked and saw Rarity's horn glowing. He drew the wasp knife and ran for Rarity "You die now!" He said as he narrowed his eyes and kept running at her. "ECHO STICK TO THE PLAN!" Ty shouted "FUCK THE PLAN! Y.O.L.O.!" Zack shouted back. "GODDAMMIT! Let's go!" Ty told the last two Alpha members. Cadance's horn began to glow and she fired a beam of light at Zack. He slid underneath the beam it barely missed him. He rolled and jumped up continuing his charge towards Rarity. Her horn glowed and a bolt of energy shot at him, but he kept running even as the bolt shot through his shoulder He grabbed the knife in a reverse grip with both hands and brought his arms in a upward arc and rammed the knife though the bottom of her jaw, the blade was imbedded up to the hilt in to Rarity's head, then a click was heard followed by a pop as the CO2 from the wasp knife was shot into Rarity's head causing it to explode. Her body fell to the floor as Zack stood up straight, he was covered with bits of Rarity. "RARITY NO!" Apple Jack Shouted and ran towards Zack. Zack stood still almost like he was in a trance, then His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees screaming and grabbing his shoulder. "God damn magic hurts like a mother fucker." He said breathing heavily. "How about a buck to the face?" he heard a voice to his side say when he turned he was met with both of Apple Jack's back hoofs hitting him in the face. He was throw a couple of feet, when he landed his head hit the ground with enough force to cause him to black out. Apple Jack walked over to Zack " This is for everyone you have hurt…" Apple Jack said standing up on her back legs ready stomp his head in. Kourtney was heading towards the pink pony when she saw what was about to happen she narrowed her eyes " I'm not losing my squad again!" She shouted as she threw the machete at Apple Jack. "Nice throw…" Said Nick. "How?... HOW CAN YOU BEST US LIKE THIS?!" Shouted Cadance. "HOW CAN YOU BEST EVERYONE IN OUR WORLD?!" "Sucks when you actually face an enemy with a challenge, huh?" Ty said. Cadance opened the door then ran back inside, closing the door behind her. "Hawk Eye, you stay here with Echo and watch over him." "What about you and Red?" Asked Kourtney. Red replied "We're heading in to stop them from getting away." "'Bout time you wised up…" Ty said. Both Red and Grizzly made their way to the door, which opened as soon as they were near it. "Nice way to welcome your enemies to your own funeral, huh?" Said Ty.

(Kourtney's POV)

Kourtney was kneeling down by Zack shaking him to try and wake him "Come on you crazy asshole, don't be dead." She said aloud still shaking him. "I hope he is dead serves him right for what he has done." Kourtney narrowed her eyes and turned to face Apple Jack who was laying on the ground with the machete sticking out of her gut and blood pouring from her mouth. "I'll make sure your dead this time." Kourtney said Grabbing the machete and holding Apple Jack's neck keeping her pinned to the ground. She twisted the machete so the blade was facing to Apple Jack's head. She thrusted the blade forward and pushed up at the same time tearing open Apple Jack's chest. Kourtney tossed the machete to the side and rammed her arms in to Apple Jack's open chest, she start ribbing out organs and breaking bones. All the while Apple Jack was awake and screaming.

(Zack's POV)

Zack awoke to screaming. In a flesh years of training kicked in and he rolled backwards and got up into a fighting stance. He calm down when he saw where the screaming was coming from. He walked over and picked his machete up and spoke "Nice to see you really are like me. But we have a job to do right now end this." Kourtney jumped a little when hearing Zack speak, Zack tossed her the machete , she caught it and stabbed Apple Jack through the head and imbedding the blade in to the stone floor. She stood up " I'm glad to see you're not dead." She said. " Yeah, yeah save the emotions for later we got work to do."Zack said putting a foot on Apple Jack's head and tearing the blade from the ground, he swung the machete flinging all of the blood from it. And started walking to the throne room door Kourtney right behind him. He handed her knife back and kept walking. Kourtney looked down at the blade in his hand and noticed it wasn't damage "What is that thing made of?" she asked. He didn't turn he just kept walking "Alien metal Same stuff Project Arrowhead makes its tanks out of, My first machete got busted on a mission... Get ready it ends here." He finished talking as they reached the door.

(Ty and Nick's POV)

As soon as they entered the doors slammed shut. No ammo, and only knives and hand to hand combat to use, they stood there confused wondering where the enemy was hiding. Suddenly, guards were appearing from hiding spots throughout the room. "I thought we KILLED ALL OF THESE FUCKERS?!" Ty shouted. Right then, the two could hear Cadance's voice but they couldn't see her. "Humans, there are only two of you in this room. Stand down so you and the others can go back to where you came from…" "I don't fucking think so, Princess. We came here to get resources and that's what we're gonna fucking do!" As soon as Ty was finished ranting, one of the guards shouted 'Charge!' "Oh shit." Was all Ty could say before he and Nick were forced into combat once again. A guard charged at Ty, he kicked the guard in the head, then punched it directly in its face. Ty then elbowed the pony in the forehead, Nick tapped Ty on the shoulder, Ty held the pony still then Nick kicked the pony in the throat, crushing its windpipe. "Fuck yeah…" The two almost high fived each other until Ty was once again stabbed and Nick was left fighting off the guards. "Ain't so tough, now! Huh, human?!" The guard said. At this point there was blood coming out of Ty's mouth and he was coughing up even more. "Actually… You fucked up…" Ty grabbed the spear, broke it in half, pulled the head of the spear out of himself, screaming at the top of his lungs, then as soon as he got the other half of the spear out of his body he stabbed the guard in the head. The guard's eyes rolled up and its body fell to the floor. As soon as Ty killed the guard he looked up and saw Nick killed off the rest of the guards. "What?" Asked Nick. "Good… Good job…" Ty was holding onto his wound and could barely stand but he was not giving up. The door to the throne room open to show Zack and Kourtney standing in the door way " Oh ho, what's this? Seems we are late to the party it was rude of you to start without us." Zack said entering the room. A guard charged him spear at the ready, Zack didn't even look as he grabbed the head of the spear and snapped it off, he turned on his heel and sliced the guards head off then turned on his heel again until he was standing like he was before. "Damn Grizzly, you really must be slipping if you let these ponies get you down like that." he said walking up to Nick and Ty, Kourtney following. "Didn't you get fucked up too?" Ty said "Only by choice...you got enough energy in you to finish this" Zack said. Ty stood up straight "Yeah, time to end this". As soon as he finished a bright flash appeared in the center of the throne room and Celestia and Cadance stood there with Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy behind them. Celestia narrowed her eyes at them "I agree lets end this." As she finished her horn started to glow before a flaming phoenix shot towards Alpha. All of alpha's eyes widen "Shit, SCATTER!" Ty yelled. All of Alpha squad jumped out of the way before they got burned. The three remaining elements ran and hid. "Ty, you and the others take care of Cadance. I'll keep Celestia occupied." Zack said running towards Celestia. He stopped ten feet in front of her "Now I can play too?" He said before charging her. She summoned a ball of light and shot it at him, he rolled forward and slashed with his machete. She jumped to the side to try and avoid the blade but he followed her and sliced off one of her wings.

(Pony POV)

Twilight started to move from her hiding spot. "Twilight what are you doing?" Pinkie whispered. Twilight turned and said "I have to help Celestia." she said "But if you go out there you'll die. Please stay, the princesses can win." Flutter Shy said pleading with Twilight. "Sorry but I can't just sit here. Don't worry you guys stay here and when this is all over me and the princesses will come and get you, ok?" Pinkie's hair was deflated and she had a sad look on her face the same as Fluttershy had on her face. "Goodbye Twilight you were a good friend." Pinkie said and hugged Twilight. Twilight walked over to Fluttershy, Who didn't say anything and just hugged her all the while crying. When Fluttershy finally let her go Twilight turned and ran off to help her teacher.

(Zack's POV)

Celestia shot a fire ball at him but he rolled back and avoided it. She stumbled and stood up right again. " What's wrong? Can't handle losing a wing?" Zack mocked as he stood up. Celestia glanced at her new stump "I'll give you that one. I haven't been hurt like this in a very long time since I had a fight like this but it won't stop me." " Well if you ask me you..." before he could finish a magic beam arced across his back, causing him to scream and fall to his knees. "Twilight, what are you doing here, you shouldn't be out of hiding." Celestia said. Twilight started to run to Celestia but she passed to close to Zack, he dove and grabbed her by her horn. Celestia's horn began to glow "I wouldn't if I were you…" Zack said holding Twilight up. Zack was within ten feet of Celestia. The sun god's horn dimmed. Zack smiled "Predictable." He charged, Celestia's horn began to glow as she was readying to fire a spell. Zack lifted Twilight and impaled her through the throat on Celestia's horn. Celestia stood there too shocked to do anything, as he grabbed Celestia's horn and broke it off causing Twilight's body to fall to the ground. Celestia backed up and fell down tripping over her own feet. Zack walked over to her and placed his foot on her neck "Now we wait for the others to join us." he said looking down at her

(Alpha's POV)

The fight with Cadance was going on a bit longer the Ty had wanted. He stole a glance over at Zack and saw Zack had won his battle. "Red, Hawk Eye split up and attack." Ty said. Nick and Kourtney charged on both sides of Cadance and Ty went down the front. Cadance was looking between the three trying to pick who to attack, that she didn't get a spell off in time. Nick and Kourtney rammed Cadance on both sides the sound of bones shattering could barely be heard over her screams. Ty gave her a upper cut sending her head up and leaving her neck open for attack. Ty kicked her in the neck snapping it and killing her instantly. As her body fell to the ground, Ty let out a sigh of relief and the rest of Alpha squad went to meet Zack. As the three got closer they could hear Celestia crying. Zack smiled as his squad neared "Well this has been a fun mission... But it's time to go home" he said. He took his foot off of Celestia's neck and placed the blade on her temple. "Before you die Celestia let this be your last thought... This was YOUR fault and all you had to do was say 'Yes'." Ty said, then nodded to Zack who in return pushed the blade in to Celestia's skull "Mission complete." With Celestia dead Alpha walked back to their Humvee. Echo punched in some codes in to a laptop and shortly after a portal opened up. This one was bigger and soon was filled with more Arrowhead troops pouring though one troop wearing the get up of Master Chief walked up to the Humvee. And looked in on Zack's side "Well shit you guys got fucked up." said the man Zack looked to him "Well unlike you Raze we have to do something and not just sit in a command post." Raze let out a laugh "Ha, maybe when you get old enough you can sit behind a desk too." "Yeah, I'll most likely die before that ever happens." Zack said. "True... Now get back to base... I hear talk of something weird happening back on Earth. They'll need you guys there." Raze told them as they drove off into the portal back to the base.

**Hello**

**End of this story**

**Raze will be in the ****sequel**

**so don't worry you guys**

**are not missing anything**


End file.
